


What is and what should never be (Что есть и чего быть не должно)

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Normal Life, Original Character(s), Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Timelines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Спустя семь лет после событий «Скандала в Белгравии» Ирэн Адлер обращается к Джону Уотсону с довольно странной просьбой о помощи…
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 9





	1. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо всем, кто, так или иначе, помогал мне это писать.  
> Спасибо Оле, которая героически (на мой взгляд) это вычитала.  
> Спасибо моему прекрасному иллюстратору.  
> И спасибо моим детям, без которых я бы в принципе это не написала.
> 
> Автор очень хороших иллюстраций к фику - masha_kukhar. Ссылки, увы, мертвы.
> 
> Имеется награда!  
> "Атмосферно" от Яна Фаворского
> 
> Also, эпиграф:
> 
> And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be.  
> Then what's to stop us, pretty baby.  
> But what is and what should never be.  
> Catch the wind, see us spin, sail away,  
> Leave today, way up high in the sky.  
> But the wind won't blow, you really shouldn't go,  
> it only goes to show  
> That you will be mine, by takin' our time.
> 
> (Led Zeppelin, “What is and what should never be”)
> 
> PS Фанфик написан до третьего сезона, так что Мэри авторская, а не канонная.  
> Текст написан для [Тандем-феста](https://shtandemfest.diary.ru). 
> 
> Все персонажи, кроме авторских, принадлежат BBC, некоторые имена – АКД и Трумену Капоте, лицо Фредерика принадлежит Асе Баттерфилду, ни на что не претендуем.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.
> 
> К этой истории есть [бонус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189636).

«Нам нужно встретиться. Это касается Шерлока Холмса». 

За то время, что они знакомы с Шерлоком, Джон Уотсон успел привыкнуть практически ко всему. Поэтому он почти не удивляется внезапно пришедшему на мобильный сообщению с незнакомого номера. 

«Кто вы?»

Он не особо рассчитывает на откровенное признание, но попробовать стоит.

«Узнаете при встрече».

Чудесно. Чего-то подобного и следовало ожидать. Джон едва успевает задуматься, что ему стоит прямо сейчас позвонить Шерлоку и предупредить его, когда слышит звук очередного входящего сообщения.

«И не стоит ставить в известность мистера Холмса». 

«Ни одного из двух». 

Да, похоже, Джон на редкость предсказуем в своих поступках. Но с чего бы ему сейчас слушаться этого анонима и поступать так, как он говорит?

«Так будет намного лучше для всех. Поверьте мне».

Он все еще предсказуем. Но… с чего бы ему сейчас верить этому анониму?

«Мы встретимся в людном месте, чтобы вы могли быть уверены в своей безопасности».

О, так уже лучше. Похоже, неизвестный очень заинтересован в этой встрече. Он практически уговаривает Джона явиться. И явиться в одиночестве. Что ж, раз это касается Шерлока… 

«Где и когда?»

А рассказать Холмсу, любому из двух, он сможет и потом. Если сочтет нужным.

«Баттерси парк, в четыре часа».

Парк! И это называется «людное место»? 

«Где именно?»

Интересно, а на этот вопрос ему ответят?

«Когда будете на месте, я скажу, куда идти».

Конечно, не ответят.

«Ладно. Но не надейтесь, что я сойду с тропинки».

Джон отправляет сообщение и сам усмехается своей дурацкой шутке.

«Джон, я не Серый Волк. Скорее уж, Красная Шапочка».

Вот как? Милая невинная жертва с корзинкой пирожков, назначающая ему анонимные встречи по поводу Шерлока Холмса. Не очень похоже на правду.

«А кто же тогда я?»

«Дровосек. Потому что мне нужна ваша помощь. Приезжайте».

В первые дни августа Лондон изнывает от жары. Дождя нет уже несколько дней. К четырем часам город раскален, как печка, и не думает остывать. В такую погоду ноги сами несут тебя в парк: к воде, к деревьям, хоть какой-нибудь прохладе… Но Джон останавливается у ограды и пишет смс.

«Я на месте».

Ответ приходит не сразу, он нервничает, переминается с ноги на ногу, оглядывается по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного. Но, наконец, получает сообщение.

«Прекрасно. Вход со стороны моста Челси, потом идите прямо до детского зоопарка».

Детский зоопарк, боже мой! Это что, затянувшаяся шутка? Интересно, там есть Серый Волк? Издав нервный смешок, Джон направляется в нужную сторону. В парке действительно не так жарко. И со стороны Темзы хоть и несильно, но все же веет прохладой. Это расслабляет, но он старается не терять бдительность. Вход в зоопарк – маленький домик с глупой яркой «детской» картинкой: поросята, кролик, сова на дереве… 

«Что дальше?»

«Входите внутрь».

Определенно, какая-то нелепая шутка. Но, все же, внутри действительно много людей, в основном, родителей с детьми. Успокаивающе. Может быть, в этом дело, а не в желании неизвестного затейливо поглумиться над ним?

«Идите к сурикатам».

Джон начинает хохотать. Сурикатов он уже не в состоянии вынести спокойно. На него оглядываются, и он чувствует себя неловко. Прячет улыбку. Ну, надо же: тайная встреча у клетки с сурикатами! Все, связанное с Шерлоком, обычно выглядит так: одновременно опасно, странно и совершенно, абсолютно ненормально. Ему кажется, что остроносые сурикаты, высовывающиеся из-за камней, наваленных в вольере, смотрят на него с удивлением и сочувствием. Да, сурикаты, я живу в этом дурдоме уже не первый год. Не удивляйтесь и не сочувствуйте. Я привык.

Кто-то кладет ему руку на плечо, Джон вздрагивает и оборачивается. На то, чтобы узнать стоящую перед ним женщину, у него уходит около минуты. На то, чтобы осознать происходящее – примерно столько же.

\- Привет, Джон. Можешь закрыть рот. Да, я опять не умерла. А ты должен бы уже привыкнуть к такому повороту событий, - Джон хмурится. - Ладно, плохая шутка, я согласна. Надеюсь, шутка с Баттерси тебе понравилась больше, - ни тени сожаления ни на лице, ни в голосе. Можно сказать, что она почти не изменилась. И что она изменилась очень сильно. Ирэн Адлер, судя по всему, принадлежит к той породе женщин, возраст которых в определенный момент застывает на отметке «около тридцати» и остается таким до глубокой старости. Но сейчас она совершенно не похожа на ту себя, какой он ее запомнил. Волосы коротко пострижены: каре с длинной челкой, почти закрывающей глаза – прическа ей, кажется, идет, но вместе с легким платьем в цветочек с аккуратным округлым воротничком и скромными босоножками она делает ее совсем не похожей на Ту Женщину. Сейчас Ирэн ничем не выделяется среди прочих мамаш, выгуливающих здесь своих отпрысков в жаркий субботний день. Маскировка хороша. В том, что это – не более, чем маскировка, Джон совершенно уверен. Когда сознание окончательно убеждается в реальности женщины, стоящей перед ним, в голове разом вспыхивает десяток вопросов. Что она делает здесь? Как давно? Зачем эта встреча? А что Шерлок? Как она выжила? И что же Шерлок? Почему сейчас? Что ей нужно? Знает ли Шерлок? Стоп. По порядку.

\- Здравствуйте, мисс Адлер.

\- Как официально! Спишем на шок. На будущее, кстати, тебе стоит учесть, что я не имею ни малейшего понятия, кто такая мисс Адлер. А меня зовут Генриетта Доран. Теперь можешь начинать задавать вопросы.

\- А… Шерлок знает, что?.. – это первый вопрос, который приходит ему на ум. Почему это волнует его сильнее прочего?

\- Конечно, знает, Джон. Похоже, не рассказывать об организованных им самим фальшивых смертях у мистера Холмса прочно вошло в привычку… Снова плохая шутка? Прости, трудно сдержаться.

Джон на мгновение зажмуривается, пытаясь разложить по полочкам эту новую реальность. Выходит, он знал тогда. Что Джон ему врет, рассказывая о программе защиты свидетелей. Единственный раз, когда Джон соврал Шерлоку – и Шерлок знал, все время знал. Вот почему этот вопрос больше всего беспокоит Джона сейчас.

\- Ты ведь… не была в Америке и не участвовала в программе защиты свидетелей? – боже, зачем он это спрашивает?

\- В Америке? – Джон готов поставить сотню на то, что у нее сейчас такое же выражение лица и та же самая интонация, что у Шерлока в тот день. – Нет, конечно. Глупость какая!

\- Это Майкрофт придумал… - господи, он же оправдывается, как мальчишка, разбивший мамину вазу! Еще и пытается свалить «вину» на Майкрофта. У него точно шок. Или он действительно идиот, как неоднократно утверждал Шерлок. Ирэн смеется, а Джону хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Нет, он все же везучий… У него есть те, кто бережет его от дурных известий, даже когда это не нужно. Пожалуй, я ему завидую, - она это серьезно? Сарказм? Очередная неуместная шутка? Кто ее разберет, эту женщину… – Ладно, мы выяснили, что я не умерла и не была в Америке, Шерлок в курсе, ты теперь тоже. Может, перейдем к более актуальным проблемам? Тем более, что они уже направляются прямо к нам, – Джон автоматически вздергивает руку, чем снова вызывает смех Ирэн. – Успокойся. У тебя все равно нет с собой пистолета. Но даже если бы был, ты бы вряд ли захотел в него стрелять.

Он оглядывается. Мимо них проходит женщина, держа за руки мальчиков-близнецов лет четырех. Рядом останавливается мужчина с сидящей на плечах двухлетней девочкой – вряд ли это он… Но кроме него есть только долговязый взъерошенный мальчишка в очках. Пока Джон хмурится, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит, мальчишка подскакивает к ним и, не здороваясь, начинает тараторить с австралийским акцентом:

\- Сурикаты! Ты видела, видела? Оооо! Я вчера прочитал про них в книжке. И в интернете. Они всё делают вместе. И разговаривают друг с другом. Я сейчас слышал, как они разговаривают, представляешь? Они умеют убивать змей. Как мангусты. Помнишь книжку про мангуста? Я бы хотел посмотреть, как они дерутся со змеями. Но в зоопарке этого, наверное, не показывают. Их тут кормят из миски. Это скучно. Может быть, они захотят вырыть нору? Знаешь, как они роют норы? Сурикаты классные. Идем, я тебе все покажу…

Ирэн прерывает его, положив ладонь ему на макушку:

\- Фредди, это Джон. И у нас с ним важный разговор. Так что тебе придется еще немного посмотреть на животных одному и подождать, пока мы договорим.

\- Ладно, тогда я пойду посмотрю, что делают выдры. Они вон там, сразу за сурикатами, - когда мальчик отбегает к соседнему вольеру, Джон, проводив его взглядом, оборачивается и вопросительно смотрит на Ирэн.

\- Не смотри так. Я не занялась похищениями детей. И вообще который год не совершаю ничего противозаконного. Фредди – мой сын.

\- Твой кто?!

\- Разве я не похожа на добропорядочную мать? – Ирэн с усмешкой окидывает взглядом свою одежду. - Мой сын. Фредерик Хэмиш Доран. Фамилия, правда, новая, он к ней еще не привык.

\- Хэмиш?..

\- Ты решил выиграть чемпионат по дурацким вопросам? Хэмиш. Это был дивный образец иронии, мне захотелось отдать ему должное. Извини, что только второе имя: первое я сентиментально дала ему в честь своего брата.

\- У тебя есть брат? 

\- Был, – он действительно не может прекратить задавать дурацкие вопросы, да к тому же бестактные.

\- Прости…

\- Не извиняйся, это было давно, - ах, ну да, какая бестактность? Он же общается с Шерлоком женского пола. Шерлок! Джон снова смотрит на Фредди, стоящего у клетки с выдрами. Каштановые волосы – почти прямые, как у матери. Может быть, если бы не это и не очки, он бы понял сразу. Потому что все остальное… даже то, как он облокачивается на ограждение, даже выражение лица, с которым он внимательно наблюдает за этими чертовыми выдрами.

\- Они похожи, правда? – ее голос выдергивает Джона из оцепенения.

\- Да. Похожи, да. А…

\- Нет, - задать очередной дурацкий вопрос он не успевает, - об этом Шерлок не знает. И я не собираюсь ему рассказывать.

\- Сколько ему лет?

\- Наконец-то ты спросил что-то умное. Семь, - Джону даже не нужно производить подсчеты. Он прекрасно помнит, что было семь лет назад. Всегда помнит. 

\- Вы общались с Шерлоком после того, как?..

\- После того, как я в очередной раз умерла? Да, несколько раз, - «несколько раз», подумать только! Это может означать «три», это может означать «тридцать». Это, в любом случае, означает, что Джон не в курсе. Возможно, ему тоже надо было скрыть от Шерлока, что он женится? Как Шерлок скрывает от него свое общение с этой женщиной, как она скрывает от Шерлока, что у него есть сын… 

Джон усмехается. Он так и не научился относиться спокойно к странным представлениям своего друга об этике. А теперь их таких в его реальности вдруг снова стало двое. Как восемь лет назад. И это, вероятно, снова не предвещает ничего хорошего. Проблемы. Она говорила о каких-то проблемах…

\- Ты писала, что тебе нужна помощь. Это связано с ним? – Джон кивает в сторону мальчика.

\- Да. Мне нужно, чтобы Фредди пожил у тебя какое-то время. У вас с Мэри, - а ведь он уже, было, решил, что еще сильнее удивиться у него не получится. - Уверена, ты мне не откажешь.

\- И почему ты так уверена?

\- Потому что это его сын. И потому что рядом с тобой он будет в наибольшей безопасности. Мне нужно… решить кое-какие проблемы. Внезапно возникшие проблемы. Со мной ему будет слишком опасно. Без меня, возможно, тоже опасно. Поэтому я и прошу тебя присмотреть за ним.

\- Не совершаешь ничего противозаконного, значит?

\- Не совершаю. Но от прошлого иногда бывает сложно избавиться. Практически невозможно.

\- Не поделишься со мной деталями этого прошлого?

\- Нет. Это не твое дело.

\- Это мое дело, Ир… Генриетта или как-тебя-там. С тех пор, как ты предложила мне добровольно подвергнуть некой загадочной опасности себя, свою жену и свой дом.

\- Я знала, что ты согласишься.

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- Значит, скажешь. Хотя бы ради Шерлока.

\- Который даже не в курсе существования этого ребенка. Почему?

\- Потому. Это никому не нужно, Джон. Ни ему, ни мне, ни Фредерику. Это только все усложнит. А все и без того сложно…

\- Ну, извини, я не в курсе ваших сложностей. Не интересовался. Мне не приходило в голову, что можно иметь сложные отношения с покойниками. 

\- Опять ревнуешь?

\- Мы не… - Джон осекается, - Ладно, черт с тобой. И с Шерлоком. И с вашими сложностями. 

\- Это значит «да»?

\- Это значит, что я не представляю, как скрывать от него факт наличия ребенка, живущего в моем доме.

\- Он к тебе почти не заходит, - интересно, какие еще подробности личной жизни Джона ей известны? – А если все-таки зайдет, скажешь, что это ребенок дальних родственников Мэри. Из Австралии.

\- Мы с тобой видимся раз в семь лет – и каждый раз мне приходится врать из-за тебя. 

\- О да, я очень дурно влияю на людей, даже сейчас.

\- Но серьезно – неужели ты думаешь, что он мне поверит? Это же Шерлок…

Ирэн пожимает плечами:

\- Это же я. Выдам тебе подробную инструкцию, что и как ему говорить, чтобы он поверил.

\- А у тебя нет второй подробной инструкции – что и как сказать моей жене в связи с происходящим?

\- Нет, с этим тебе придется разбираться самому, - черт, как же они с Шерлоком отвратительно похожи! Даже представить страшно, на что может быть похож их ребенок. С которым ему, между прочим, придется жить в одной квартире. Ирэн права: не согласиться он не мог. Но это вовсе не означает, что ему нравится происходящее.

Мальчик, между тем, успел прибежать обратно и теперь внимательно уставился на Джона через стекла очков. Пожалуй, если сравнить его пристальный взгляд с точно таким же взглядом Шерлока или Майкрофта, они окажутся совершенно одинаковыми. Видимо, это передается по наследству. Хотелось бы знать, какие еще «милые» особенности Холмсов обусловлены генетически… Джон с дружелюбной улыбкой протягивает Фредерику руку:

\- Приятно познакомиться, Фредди.

\- Фредерик. Меня зовут Фре-де-рик. Я разрешаю называть себя «Фредди» только ей, - он взмахивает рукой в сторону Ирэн, - А ты – не моя мамочка.

\- Гм. Ну что ж, пожалуй, мне бы тоже не понравилось, если бы кто-то незнакомый называл меня «Джонни», - и, пожалуй, по наследству у них передается очень многое. Слишком многое.

\- Фредди, я надеюсь, вы с Джоном подружитесь. Потому что ты будешь жить у него, когда я уеду.

\- Почему я не могу остаться у Зоуи, как обычно? – мальчишка смотрит на Джона с подозрением.

\- Дорогой, мы это уже обсуждали. Мне нужно будет уехать надолго, Зоуи не может присматривать за тобой столько времени.

\- Я понял. Зоуи все еще обижается на меня из-за кошки. Но ведь с ней ничего дурного не случилось!

\- Кошка тут ни при чем. И это мы тоже обсуждали.

Фредди обреченно вздыхает и картинно хмурится:

\- Хорошо, если тебе так хочется, я останусь с этим доктором.

\- Ты уже знаешь, что я доктор?

\- Конечно. Кем же ты еще можешь быть? Я хочу есть, мам. Пойдем, купим что-нибудь поесть, - и, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, он решительно направляется к выходу из зоопарка.

\- Ты ему что-нибудь рассказывала обо мне? 

\- Второй умный вопрос. Браво. Ничего, Джон. Ни слова.


	2. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Australia, Melbourne. Great Britain, London. A few years ago.

\- Ты поменяла местами мистера Сладкоежку и красный мячик, убрала фиолетовый фломастер, переложила вилку на другое место… - Фредерику четыре года, он до сих пор выговаривает не все буквы, особенно если торопится поделиться информацией, как сейчас, и начинает говорить очень быстро. Но он всегда точно запоминает все изменения в расположении предметов, когда они играют в эту игру. Слишком точно, быстро и хорошо для своего возраста. 

Конечно, его способности проявляются не только в этом. Хотя пока что итоги его непрекращающихся наблюдений за всем вокруг представляют собой, в основном, беспорядочную груду фактов разной степени бесполезности, накапливающуюся в его маленькой голове: какого цвета кофта была на Зоуи две недели назад, что в прошлую пятницу давали на обед в детском саду, в чем именно перепачкал мистер Вильямс одолженную у них газонокосилку… Но уже сейчас из многих фактов Фредди может делать несложные выводы. А через пару лет, когда он научится обобщать и систематизировать, выводы станут куда интереснее и затейливее. И умиление окружающих «умненьким мальчиком» довольно быстро сменится раздражением на ребенка, сующего нос не в свое дело. 

Наверное, именно так из Шерлока и выросло то, с чем она была знакома. А теперь Фредерику предстоит пройти тот же путь. И ей, честно говоря, практически нечем ему помочь. У Ирэн возникает нелепое ощущение, что мистер Сладкоежка, маленький всклокоченный плюшевый медведь, взирает на нее с немым укором. 

\- Расскажи мне сказку.

\- Про что?

\- Про папу.

\- Фредди, может, я тебе лучше почитаю?

\- Не хочу. Хочу про папу, - что будет дальше – известно. Один и тот же разговор, повторяемый из вечера в вечер без малейших вариаций. – Он умный?

\- Очень.

\- И сильный?

\- Да.

\- Конечно, сильный. Ведь он же тебя спас. Он спас тебя?

\- Спас.

\- А где он теперь?

\- Я не знаю, Фредди. И никто не знает. Все думают, что он умер. 

\- Нет, это неправда! - у мальчика блестят глаза, на щеках проступает румянец. – С ним все хорошо, он обязательно найдется. Потому что он умный. И сильный.

\- Иногда этого недостаточно, Фредерик. Совсем недостаточно. Но, знаешь, я тоже думаю, что он обязательно найдется. Теперь спи.

Ей часто кажется, что ее уверенность в том, что Шерлок жив, не основана ни на чем, кроме инфантильного желания, чтобы это было так. Такого же, как у Фредерика. Но ему всего три, немудрено, что он представляет отца, которого никогда не видел, кем-то вроде Супермена. А какого черта творится с ней? Даже Джон, кажется, уверен в его смерти. Или знает, что это не так, но никому не говорит? Кажется, она впадает в паранойю. Надо завести себе любовницу и успокоиться. И забыть про нелепую идею поговорить с Джоном. Не хватало еще обнаружить себя, пытаясь обнаружить Шерлока. Который, с высокой вероятностью, уже давным-давно лежит на лондонском кладбище. Да, это совершенно точно не было самоубийством. Да, когда-то он умудрился сделать так, что все безоговорочно поверили в ее смерть. Но это не значит, что он сам не может умереть. Просто ей хочется думать, что он не умер. Она ужасно злится на себя за это. И продолжает так думать. Потому что он умный и сильный, черт бы его побрал.

\- У тебя хорошее настроение сегодня с утра, - улыбнувшись, Зоуи откусывает сэндвич. Она часто завтракает с ними, даже если ночует у себя дома.

\- Угу, - Ирэн утыкается в чашку кофе, надеясь избежать дальнейших вопросов. Но на Зоуи это, конечно же, не действует.

\- Есть повод?

\- Никакого. Просто… просто хорошее настроение, - я все равно не могу тебе рассказать, Зоуи. Если я скажу тебе, что у меня хорошее настроение, потому что я прочитала новую запись в блоге Джона, ты спросишь, кто такой Джон. И что мне тебе ответить? Если ты даже не знаешь, кто такая на самом деле я. Так что я не могу тебе рассказать. Мне совершенно не с кем поделиться своей радостью.

Ирэн смотрит на сына, торопливо доедающего хлопья. Возможно, все же стоило сказать ему. Вот только что она может сказать? Фредди, твой отец действительно жив, но ты вряд ли сможешь с ним увидеться. Потому что… Его вряд ли обрадует новость о твоем существовании. И ты тоже вряд ли будешь рад вашему общению. У тебя уже есть не слишком-то хорошая мать, не думаю, что тебе нужен такой же отец. Все эти вопросы и эти отношения слишком сложны для маленького мальчика. И я, возможно, не идеал материнства, но мне хватает благоразумия, чтобы тебя в это не впутывать. Доедай завтрак, Фредди. Мы с Зоуи отведем тебя в детский сад. У меня просто хорошее настроение. Безо всяких причин.

Она все еще думает, что приехать в Лондон было дурной затеей. И, кажется, Шерлок с ней в этом полностью согласен. По крайней мере, смс с текстом «Какого черта ты тут делаешь?» сложно назвать одобрительным. Если бы она сама знала, какого черта, возможно, и ответила бы. А так – Ирэн просто назначила встречу через два часа в центре города. Скорее всего, он появится. А может, и не появится. С ним никогда не знаешь наверняка. 

Ирэн сидит и смотрит на вечерний город, готовая к любому варианту развития событий. Она соскучилась по Лондону и ей нравится просто сидеть здесь и наблюдать. За огнями машин, за идущими мимо людьми… Высокую фигуру в длинном пальто взгляд выхватывает из толпы моментально. Его сложно не узнать и с кем-то перепутать. Кажется, он совсем не изменился за это время. Боже мой, на этого человека даже смерть повлиять не способна! Ирэн встает, чтобы подойти к нему – и понимает, что не в состоянии сделать эти несколько шагов навстречу. Она совершенно не волновалась, выяснив, что он жив, покупая билеты на самолет, посылая ему сообщения. А теперь, увидев его, не может сделать три шага. Похоже, она, как раз таки, изменилась очень сильно. Стала куда более сентиментальной. Дети плохо влияют на женщин. 

Дети… Видимо, дело именно в этом. Думать о том, что перед ней стоит отец ее ребенка, очень странно. Непривычно. И, да, наверное, ее это пугает. Словно между ними появилась еще одна связь, и она прочнее остальных, потому что от нее уж точно никуда не деться. Даже если он об этом не имеет ни малейшего понятия, Ирэн знает, что она есть. Что есть Фредди. 

Шерлок явно толкует ее нерешительность как-то иначе, по-своему. Как вызов? Как издевку? Как вопрос? Он тоже не двигается с места, замерев в паре метров от нее, смотрит вопросительно. Ей придется подойти первой. Она всегда все делает первой. Он – не умеет. Или не хочет.

\- Привет.

\- Зачем ты здесь?

Вопрос звучит, как эхо ее собственных слов, сказанных когда-то давно. Кажется, что столетия назад. У вопроса привкус индийских специй и ночной пустыни. Он так и не ответил на него тогда. И она сейчас тоже не понимает, что ему отвечать. Просто касается рукой его лица, торопливо, даже не сняв перчатку. Словно без прикосновения, реального, физического, у нее не получится до конца поверить, что он на самом деле есть, все еще существует, не привидение и не галлюцинация, порожденная ее воспаленным воображением. У Шерлока в глазах мелькает тень недоумения. Он перехватывает ее ладонь, легко, едва сжав пальцы на запястье, хочет что-то сказать, но Ирэн не дает ему этого сделать, приложив пальцы к его губам. Раз уж она здесь, то к черту все.

\- Поехали.

\- Куда? – теперь он даже не пытается скрыть удивление.

\- Отель Майлстоун, Кенсингтон-роуд. 

Он ничего не переспрашивает, ничего не отвечает, просто подходит к дороге и вскидывает руку, останавливая такси. Нет, все же «смерть» на него повлияла. Кажется, в лучшую сторону. Раньше он успел бы задать еще штук пять вопросов и ляпнуть минимум три глупости. А сейчас они просто едут в такси. Хорошо, что отель недалеко: повисшая между ними пауза не успевает совсем уж мучительно затянуться. У дверей номера Ирэн слишком долго возится с ключом, мысленно ругая себя за то, что так и не смогла окончательно успокоиться. Шерлок снова касается ее руки – чтобы помочь открыть дверь – и это первое прикосновение живой и теплой кожи, тактильное ощущение, которому больше не мешают плотные перчатки, заставляет ее послать все к черту окончательно. Ирэн разворачивается, резко дергает его к себе за воротник пальто и целует – так, как ей хотелось с самого начала. После секундного недоумения Шерлок умудряется почти не глядя открыть дверь, не прерывая поцелуя, толкает ее рукой. Ирэн тянет его за собой внутрь. Он пытается на ощупь найти выключатель, но теперь она перехватывает его руку.

\- Не надо.

Сейчас ей совершенно не хочется выяснять отношения. И вообще что-либо выяснять. А включенный свет неизбежно повлечет за собой разговоры, которые неизбежно повлекут за собой выяснения… Потому что с ними всегда так происходит. Кажется, по-другому они не умеют. Но если не включать свет, все еще остается шанс провести остаток вечера ко взаимному удовольствию.

\- Не надо, - повторяет Ирэн полушепотом и понимает, хотя его лицо слабо различимо в темноте, что он улыбается одним уголком рта. Она снова целует его, в эту почти-не-улыбку, торопливо забирается руками под пальто. Они в состоянии болтать ни о чем, в состоянии молчать, в состоянии устраивать захватывающие словесные дуэли, из которых никто не выходит целым. И они по-прежнему не в состоянии сказать друг другу даже пару очень простых слов, которые действительно стоило бы сказать. В этом они оба ничуть не изменились. Но можно попробовать снова обойтись без слов. Так – тоже непросто, но все же немного легче. 

Шерлок обхватывает ее за плечи, пугливо, немного нервно. «Я не знаю, зачем я опять это делаю». Ирэн запускает руку ему в волосы, притягивает его ближе к себе, перебирает пальцами пряди. «Все хорошо. Все хорошо и все нормально». Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, она может различить его лицо и слегка нахмурившиеся брови, когда она расстегивает его пиджак, а потом – свое пальто, когда его вторая рука так же нерешительно касается ее талии. Это выглядит, как вопрос. Скорее, себе самому, чем ей. «Можно? Нужно?» Ирэн думает о том, что если бы они могли просто поговорить, возможно, они бы вовсе не стали дотрагиваться друг до друга: ни ей, ни ему это было бы не нужно. Потом распластывает ладонь у него на пояснице и мягко толкает к себе. «Можно». Тогда он, наконец, притягивает ее в ответ и целует, неожиданно сильно и настойчиво. Это означает «я скучал по тебе»? Ирэн сжимает руку у него на затылке, скользя второй вверх по спине. Это означает «я тоже». Шерлок с коротким вздохом прижимает ее еще сильнее. Это означает «я знаю». 

И больше не нужно говорить ничего. Только двигаться в темноте, не отрываясь друг от друга, оставляя где-то по пути половину одежды, уронив пару нелепых безделиц, которые стоят в номере «для декора», и не обратив на это почти никакого внимания. Как-то все же суметь добраться до кровати, а после – совсем ни о чем не думать. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Ирэн тихо выскальзывает за дверь, когда Шерлок еще спит. У нее билеты на самолет, который улетает рано утром, и незачем его будить. Но ей все равно кажется, всю дорогу до аэропорта и потом, когда самолет готовится ко взлету, что она сбежала. Потому что, проснувшись с утра и глядя на него, уткнувшегося носом в подушку, Ирэн была почти готова это сказать. Три фразы, неотступно вертевшиеся в голове. У тебя есть сын. Его зовут Фредерик. Ему почти четыре года и он очень похож на тебя.


	3. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

\- Так, значит, вы живете в Австралии? – после того, как Фредди отправили в его новую комнату, за столом на время воцарилась неловкая тишина, которую Мэри, наконец, решила разрядить чем-то похожим на светскую беседу.

\- Угу, - Ирэн отправляет в рот очередную порцию овощей, явно не намереваясь поддерживать ее благородное начинание. Но отнюдь не из неприязни к собеседнице. Честно говоря, Мэри ей нравится. Сообразительная и симпатичная. Даже жаль, что гетеросексуальна и замужем. Впрочем, Ирэн никогда не мешало ни первое, ни второе, но… сейчас это было бы крайне неуместно. Так что остается только порадоваться за Джона, которому, похоже, очень повезло.

\- И как же вы познакомились с Джоном? – вот. Причина, по которой Ирэн не готова поддерживать даже болтовню ни о чем, заключается именно в этом: неизбежно возникнут неудобные вопросы. Множество неудобных вопросов. Краткое содержание их с Мэри продолжительной беседы Джон успел рассказать Ирэн полушепотом в коридоре, пока показывал Фредди комнату и помогал относить вещи. Вообще-то, Ирэн совсем не возражала против того, чтобы полностью ввести миссис Уотсон в курс дела. Но Джон отказался, сказав, что «не хочет ее пугать». Что ж, как она и говорила раньше, с женой ему предстоит разбираться самому, и что ей говорить или не говорить – полностью его дело. В целом, все прошло согласно продуманному заранее плану: Ирэн (то есть, Генриетта) – старая добрая знакомая Джона (почти правда, если исключить слово «добрая»), которой нужно осуществить длительную поездка туда, куда ребенка с собой не возьмешь (ну, в целом, и это от истины недалеко), но, поскольку у них совсем нет родственников и друзей, с которыми можно оставить ребенка, Джон вызвался помочь (после изрядных уговоров, но это несущественная деталь). Мэри тоже вызвалась помочь. Уотсоны – очень душевные люди. Другие вряд ли смогли бы так долго находиться в непосредственной близости от Шерлока Холмса. Ирэн, например, не может.

\- Познакомились на работе, - говорит Джон.

\- Случайно, - говорит Ирэн почти одновременно с ним. Они смотрят друг на друга, а миссис Уотсон смотрит на них.

\- В больнице?

\- Нет, - Ирэн улыбается, как можно более невинно. – Я… Имела отношение к одному из расследований мистера Холмса.

\- Ааа, понятно. После этого вы с ним и не ладите, да? – Джон зря боялся, что эта часть разговора будет самой сложной. Видимо, Мэри успела хорошо изучить Шерлока, и к тому, что кто-то не хочет, чтобы его имя упоминалось в присутствии мистера Холмса, отнеслась с огромным пониманием. Если мисс Доран нужно, чтобы для Шерлока мальчик был сыном дальних родственников Мэри – что ж, так тому и быть. 

\- Мы не то чтобы не ладим, - еще одна невинная улыбка, - но у нас довольно непростые отношения, это правда.

Мэри тоже улыбается, и в ее голосе слышится искреннее сочувствие:

\- Прекрасно вас понимаю. С мистером Холмсом у многих непростые отношения. А чем вы занимаетесь, мисс Доран?

Джон сдавленно кашляет в кулак. Ирэн бросает на него короткий, но очень укоризненный взгляд.

\- У меня парфюмерный магазин в Мельбурне. Небольшой.

\- О, значит, вы разбираетесь в духах? Посоветуйте в следующий раз Джону, что купить мне в подарок.

\- Это были хорошие духи! – обиженно бубнит Джон.

\- Пусть Шерлок ему посоветует. Он тоже хорошо разбирается в духах, - невозможно удержаться от ответной шпильки за покашливание. Впрочем, довольно мягкой. Но гримасу доктор Уотсон все равно корчит довольно выразительную.

\- Я так и не разобралась толком, что за поездка вам предстоит. Джон пытался мне объяснить – но он, кажется, и сам не до конца понимает. Не расскажете? Это ведь не секретная информация?

Эта гримаса Джона по выразительности изрядно превосходит предыдущую. Но Ирэн остается предельно милой и дружелюбной.

\- О, ничего особенного. Деловая поездка… по Европе. Я уезжаю периодически, но в этот раз, боюсь, она может затянуться.

\- Надолго?

\- Увы, понятия не имею, - пожимает плечами Ирэн. – В этом-то и проблема. Мне уже пришлось взять Фредди с собой. Если бы не любезное предложение Джона, - очередная гримаса на лице доктора, - даже и не знаю, как бы я выкрутилась из этой ситуации.

Мэри смотрит на мужа с нежностью:

\- Думаю, Джон предложил свою помощь из-за меня.

\- Вот как?

Миссис Уотсон явно смущена, но старается не подать виду.

\- Да, видите ли, мисс Доран… Я очень люблю детей. Но своими собственными малышами мы пока не обзавелись. Под Рождество у нас довольно долго гостили мои племянники. Я была им очень рада, и мне было так жаль, когда они уехали. Наверное, мой муж решил, что если Фредди поживет у нас, мне это будет приятно, - она робко улыбается. – Что ж, мне и правда приятно. Не беспокойтесь о своей поездке, пусть мальчик живет у нас столько, сколько нужно.

\- Спасибо, миссис Уотсон.

\- Мэри.

\- Хорошо, Мэри. Можете звать меня Генри.

Все улыбаются, даже Джон, которого этот разговор явно выводил из душевного равновесия – и до конца обеда больше не затрагивают щекотливых тем.

С Фредди они прощаются быстро: все подробности ее отъезда и его жизни у Уотсонов они успели обсудить раньше, а сейчас ребенок по уши увлечен изучением нового места обитания – в частности, книг Джона на медицинские темы. Похоже, скоро сурикаты будут забыты в пользу почек и селезенок. Ну и хорошо, будут общие темы для разговоров на ближайшие дни. Фредди тяжело привыкает к новым людям. Хотя кто его знает, может, их сходство с Шерлоком скажется и здесь, и они с Джоном моментально найдут общий язык.

Джон предлагает проводить ее до машины. Явно не из простой вежливости: стоит им выйти за дверь, он по второму кругу заводит разговор о том, чего именно ему следует опасаться. Ирэн только усмехается.

\- Считай, что я не хочу тебя пугать так же, как ты не хочешь пугать жену. К тому же, скорее всего, вас с Мэри это никак не коснется.

\- А если все же коснется?

\- А если все же коснется – ты что-нибудь придумаешь. Ты дружишь с Шерлоком Холмсом почти десять лет, я в тебя верю.

\- Почему ты не хочешь рассказать мне хоть что-нибудь?

\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты предпринимал... избыточные действия по этому поводу.

\- Думаешь, побегу рассказывать Шерлоку? Я обещал, что не буду этого делать.

\- Думаю, тебе же будет лучше как можно меньше вмешиваться в происходящее, что бы ни случилось. Позаботься о безопасности Фредди, Мэри и своей собственной. И не высовывайся.

\- Ладно. Хорошо, - Джон вдруг усмехается. – Знаешь, у меня до сих пор это все не укладывается в голове окончательно. Ты, Фредерик и…

\- У меня тоже.

\- Что – у тебя тоже?

\- У меня тоже не укладывается в голове окончательно. До сих пор. Может быть, когда Фредди будет лет тридцать, наконец, привыкну… - Джон хмыкает. - Реальность – интересная штука, Джон, правда? Вы с Мэри были бы отличными родителями, а у вас до сих пор нет детей. А я…

\- Вы. Вы оба, Ирэн… Генри. Вы оба совершенно не похожи на хороших родителей. Но ты ведь как-то справляешься? Почему ты не хочешь дать шанс и ему тоже?

\- Мне пора ехать, Джон. Я постараюсь звонить и писать как можно чаще. Но ничего не обещаю. До встречи.

\- До свидания, мисс Доран. Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.


	4. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Czech Republic, Prague. Australia, Melbourne. Eight years ago.

Медицинские заведения всегда выглядят немного неестественно. Это что-то в воздухе, в общей атмосфере. Никакие попытки создать «комфортную домашнюю обстановку» (именно это гласил рекламный проспект, который она от нечего делать прочитала от корки до корки), никакие мягкие диваны, картины и цветы в горшках не способны это изменить. Над коридорами все равно витает призрак стерильности и нездоровая тишина. Ирэн хочет уйти отсюда побыстрее. Но пока она вынуждена ждать перед дверью кабинета, а заодно – выслушивать пространные монологи дорого, но совершенно безвкусно одетой чешки, сидящей слева от нее. 

Пани явно из тех, кому постоянно требуется публика и кто не способен заткнуться даже на смертном одре. А поскольку помимо Ирэн поблизости никого нет, непрерывное щебетание с размахиванием руками достается именно ей. Какая жалость, что ее знания чешского совершенно не хватает на то, чтобы гарантированно заткнуть эту женщину в леопардовом манто. (Леопардовом! С ума сойти можно!) Посему, Ирэн предпочитает молчать, чтобы пани, не дай бог, не решила, что она желает поддерживать беседу. К счастью, невысокий уровень чешского позволяет Ирэн достаточно легко пропускать мимо ушей практически все, что несет говорливая соседка. Но иногда сознание, которому после прочтения рекламного буклета совершенно нечем себя занять, все же выхватывает отдельные фразы. 

«Вы видели того священника? Подумать только!» - с наигранным возмущением говорит чешка. Священника? Какого священника? Ах, да, того, которого Ирэн предусмотрительно обогнула на почтительном расстоянии у входа в клинику. Леопардовой пани, очевидно, не хватило куриных мозгов сделать то же самое. 

«…что я буду сожалеть. Да я ни разу в жизни ни о чем не сожалела!» - долетает до Ирэн очередная часть проникновенного монолога, и она едва удерживается от усмешки. Пожалуй, это повод для зависти. Ирэн последнее время только и делает, что сожалеет обо всем подряд. О каждом своем поступке и принятом решении. И почему-то все эти сожаления неизменно связаны с одним человеком. А ситуации, в которых она оказывается, таковы, что сожалеть ей пришлось бы так или иначе, независимо от сделанного выбора. Только поводы были бы другие.

В настоящий момент Ирэн сидит в пражской клинике рядом с говорливой леопардовой дурой и сожалеет о том, что ей не хватило силы воли уйти в свой номер в этой треклятой пенджабской гостинице. Потому что если бы хватило – ей не пришлось бы сидеть здесь, выслушивая все это и сдерживая в очередной раз накатывающий приступ тошноты. Чувство меры у ее соседки отсутствует как таковое, и в отношении парфюма – в том числе. Мой бог, ведь она здесь явно по той же причине, что Ирэн, как она может выносить это на себе все время в своем нынешнем состоянии? Или идиоткам везет не только с сожалениями, но и с токсикозом?

Перед глазами начинают плясать черные мошки. Просто так это не закончится, нужно выйти на воздух. Не хватало еще упасть в обморок! Кажется, там, правее, был маленький балкончик... Ирэн осторожно встает, приложив руку ко лбу – и тут ее соседка, наконец, замечает, что собеседнице нехорошо.

\- Вам плохо? – кудахчет она, не меняя темпа и тональности речи. Голос доносится до Ирэн, как через вату. – Позвать врача?

\- Не надо… - Ирэн с трудом выдавливает из себя два слова по-чешски и решительно, насколько позволяет ее состояние, направляется к балкончику. Тут даже есть стул. Хоть в чем-то ей, кажется, повезло. Осев на стул, она делает медленный глубокий вдох. Еще один. И еще. На пятом вдохе мошки исчезают, хотя в ушах все еще звенит. Ирэн прислоняется затылком к стене и закрывает глаза. Определенно, сожалеть о том, что между ними так ничего и не случилось, кроме намеков разной степени двусмысленности и попыток морально закатать друг друга в бетон, было бы проще. Ее бы не тошнило, ей не пришлось бы посещать врача и принимать решения, которые ей, если быть честной, принимать совсем не хочется.

Кто-то осторожно трогает ее за плечо, Ирэн вздрагивает от неожиданности и нехотя разлепляет веки, откровенно опасаясь увидеть леопардовую пани. Но это не она, а молоденькая медсестра. Довольно симпатичная. (Крайне подходящий момент для разглядывания симпатичных девиц, ничего не скажешь…)

\- Вы в порядке?

\- Да, все нормально, - Ирэн слабо улыбается.

\- Тогда идемте, пани Нортон, доктор ждет.

Доктор Новак неплохо знает английский, хотя говорит с заметным акцентом и порой очень странно подбирает слова.

\- Вы говорили, что не собираетесь спасать свою беременность… - задумчиво, слегка нараспев говорит доктор. Ирэн хмурится. Все еще слегка шумит в ушах и сложно сосредоточиться. От кого спасать? От международных террористов? Нет, кретинка ты этакая, от тебя! Твою беременность надо срочно спасать от тебя, а тебя – от нее. Сложно найти женщину, менее пригодную для… Впрочем, леопардовая дура из коридора, пожалуй, пригодна еще меньше. Она ни о чем не будет сожалеть. А Ирэн, черт побери, будет. И точно знает, кого в этом следует винить. В очередном идиотском выборе из двух возможных сожалений. Хотя, что тут выбирать? Она находится в чужой стране под чужой фамилией, ее будущее весьма туманно. Одного этого довода было бы вполне достаточно, а у нее есть и другие… Конечно, если представить себе какую-нибудь иную Вселенную, параллельную, где обстоятельства сложились как-нибудь иначе, Ирэн бы хотела, чтобы он был отцом ее ребенка. Если бы она в принципе хотела завести ребенка. И, может быть, даже в том случае, если бы в принципе не хотела. Но у нее нет в запасе другой Вселенной. И ей следует, наконец, поступить взвешенно и логично, не позволяя эмоциям вмешиваться в свои планы. Она все равно будет сожалеть о принятом решении – возможно, сильно, возможно, долго – но…

\- Вы будете сохранять беременность, мисс Нортон? – повторяет свой вопрос доктор Новак, на сей раз выбрав правильное слово.

\- Да. Буду, - говорит Ирэн и удивляется, насколько чужим кажется ей собственный голос. Но отчего-то совершенно не удивляется своему ответу.

Она не слишком внимательно и регулярно следит за новостями. К чему это сейчас? Неделю назад. Все случилось неделю назад. Похороны – какое странное, совершенно неподходящее ему слово – уже были. Газетные заголовки и тексты выглядят так нелепо, что хочется перечитать, чтобы еще раз убедиться. И все равно не поверить. Слишком похоже на глупую шутку. Злую несмешную шутку. Что положено чувствовать в таких случаях? Ирэн чувствует, что у нее немеет язык, а комната начинает плыть перед глазами. Хорошо, что она сидит. Но пальцы все равно вцепляются в подлокотник кресла, словно она пытается сохранить равновесие. 

Ей же нельзя волноваться, вредно. Тем более теперь, когда… Эта мысль доходит до сознания медленно, отдаваясь мурашками по позвоночнику. Когда половина хромосом будущего ребенка – единственное, что у нее осталось от Шерлока Холмса. И больше не будет ничего. Ирэн до сих пор не удалила его номер из записной книжки: мало ли, когда-нибудь… Теперь уже никогда. Можно удалить. 

Нужно позвонить доктору, чтобы он выписал ей успокоительное. Или что там можно пить во время беременности? Она сглатывает, пытаясь убрать из горла крепко засевший там колючий комок. Нет уж, плакать она не будет. Нет уж. От подступающих слез противно щекочет нёбо и ноздри, щиплет глаза. А еще что-то трепыхается под диафрагмой. Это тоже нервное? Или?.. «Первые шевеления плода ощущаются в районе 18-22 недель». Боже мой, какая чудовищная ирония... Боже мой…

Больно – это ничего страшного. Это терпимо. Иногда даже приятно – уж она-то знает. Зато у нее не будет шрама на животе. Просто надо дышать ровно и слушать, что говорит акушерка. Просто… дышать. Просто… слушать. Скоро все закончится. Еще совсем немного. Совсем. Еще. Больно – это не смертельно. Еще. Уже. Он уже должен кричать? Или еще нет? Почему он не кричит? Он должен кричать, с ним должно быть все в порядке. Все должно быть в порядке хотя бы с его ребенком, если уж он сам… Все обязано быть в порядке. Ирэн порывается подняться, но ее удерживает теплая ладонь акушерки.

\- Все будет хорошо, - говорит она, и тогда Ирэн с холодной ясностью понимает, что хорошо ничего не будет. А потом, наконец, слышит звук, больше похожий на чихание простуженной кошки, чем на крик младенца.

Трубочек и проводов много, они переплетаются, опутывают маленький бордовый комочек плоти, который из-за них наполовину не виден. Чем-то похоже на ее внутренние ощущения. Все перепутано и ничего не разобрать. Ирэн толком не понимает, чувствует ли себя матерью этого комочка. Чувствует ли его своим сыном. Она до него даже ни разу не дотронулась. И не знает, хочет ли это сделать. Она только хочет, чтобы он дышал. Вот это Ирэн знает совершенно точно. Доктор говорит, прогноз хороший. Говорит, при недоношенности и таких родах бывает намного хуже. Говорит, скоро можно будет отключить ИВЛ. Посмотреть, сможет ли он дышать сам. Если сможет, его будут звать Фредерик Хэмиш. Кажется, из-за гормонов ее тянет на дешевую патетику. Ну и пусть. Если у нее получится не потерять хотя бы это существо, пока еще даже не совсем похожее на человека, пусть его имя напоминает о тех, кого не потерять не получилось.


	5. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

«Кажется, теперь я знаю, как выглядел Шерлок, когда ему было семь».

«И как же?»

«Как Шерлок. Только семилетний».

«Очень логично. Что натворил Фредерик?»

«Тебе перечислить всё?»

«Можешь только самое интересное».

«Интересное?!»

«У него отличная фантазия, насколько мне известно».

«У него отличная генетика».

«И это тоже. Так ты будешь мне жаловаться или нет?»

«А есть смысл?»

«Никакого. Я позвоню вечером, поговорить с Фредериком».

Ирэн все-таки заблуждается насчет себя: она, как минимум, неплохая мать. Как минимум, мать с хорошей, устойчивой нервной системой. Если уж она смогла прожить семь лет с этой чрезмерно любознательной ракетой на реактивном двигателе и остаться в полном порядке. И сохранить в полном порядке саму реактивную ракету, которая, по мнению Джона Уотсона, большую часть времени занимается поиском особо изощренных способов самоубиться в процессе познания окружающей реальности. Джон иногда думал о том, что, возможно, в Шерлоке все же слегка прибавилось благоразумия с возрастом. И, значит, в детстве и юности он должен был представлять собой еще более безумное существо. Теперь у Джона было живое доказательство этой теории. 

Фредерик поливает цветы жидкостью для мытья стекол – и Джон счастлив, что Фредерик не решил выпить ее. Фредерик умудряется запереть себя в кухонном шкафчике – и, видит бог, Джон до сих пор не знает, как ему это удалось. Фредерик чуть не поджег ковер в гостиной – и Джон только тихо вздыхает, думая, как привычно выглядит эта совместная уборка последствий очередного «эксперимента». Фредерик изрезал занавеску в своей комнате – и Джон практически рад тому, какой из нее получился костюм супергероя. Когда Фредерик пытается «летать» в этом костюме с лестницы, у Джона все-таки заканчивается терпение. Он нервно реагирует на падения с высоты… Особенно когда падает кто-то, настолько похожий на Шерлока.

\- У меня сдали нервы, - печально говорит Джон жене после того, как за обиженным Фредериком громко захлопывается дверь его комнаты.

\- Это не удивительно.

\- Нет, я все понимаю. Он – всего лишь ребенок. Очень любознательный ребенок. И активный. Но…

\- …иногда он слишком похож на отца, - заканчивает Мэри его фразу, и Джон чувствует, что у него краснеют уши. – Ты правда думал, что я не догадаюсь? Рано или поздно. Я, конечно, не гений, в отличие от твоего лучшего друга. Но, знаешь, есть такие выводы, которые напрашиваются сами собой. Даже если кажутся очень странными и неожиданными.

\- Да уж, - бормочет Джон, не зная, что еще тут можно сказать.

\- Джон, послушай, если это его сын, то Генриетта Доран…

\- …на самом деле Ирэн Адлер. Что совсем уж странно и неожиданно. Пожалуйста, не расспрашивай меня больше. Я и сам с трудом способен все это переварить, - он неловко пожимает плечами.

\- Почему ты не рассказал мне? Она попросила?

\- Нет, - покраснев еще больше, честно сознается Джон. – Насчет тебя она не говорила ничего. Только насчет Шерлока.

\- Глупо. Вы оба ведете себя глупо, ты это понимаешь?

\- Это ее дело, Мэри. Их дело. И я не собираюсь в это лезть. Ты не видела их вместе, а если бы видела – согласилась бы со мной. Я даже представлять себе не хочу, какие у них теперь могут быть отношения. А тебе… тебя я не хотел беспокоить.

\- Поэтому предпочел мне соврать. Глупо.

\- Прости. Мне кажется, ты и так достаточно беспокоишься обо мне из-за Шерлока, чтобы…

\- Джон. Я прекрасно знала, за кого выхожу замуж, я сделала это в здравом уме и твердой памяти. И ты прекрасно знал, что именно мне предлагаешь. Так почему ты неожиданно решил поберечь мою психику именно сейчас?

Джон вздыхает, потупившись.

\- Потому что именно сейчас я не знаю, чего ждать. Чего ждать от нее, чего ждать ото всей ситуации в целом. Она ничего мне не рассказывала. Сказала, что ее кто-то преследует, из прошлого, что ей нужно разобраться с этим. И нужно оставить ребенка в безопасности. А больше – ничего. В последний раз, когда я слышал о ней, Майкрофт Холмс говорил, что ее обезглавили международные террористы. Эта женщина… с ней все сложно. Всегда. И я понятия не имею, чего бояться на этот раз. А еще я могу подвергнуть опасности тебя.

\- Ты думал, я стану тебя за это осуждать?

\- Что? Нет. Что ты, конечно нет!

\- Милый, я прекрасно понимаю, почему ты так поступил. И ты всегда можешь быть со мной полностью откровенным. Я пойму, правда. Я же твоя жена.

\- Прости, - еще раз со вздохом повторяет Джон. Она улыбается в ответ – и он чувствует, что с души свалился тяжелый камень. – Наверное, мне нужно пойти извиниться и перед Фредериком тоже…

\- Сходи. Он хороший мальчик, на самом деле, ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю.

Мэри снова улыбается.

\- Вообще-то, я думаю, мисс Адлер совершенно зря боится. Фредерик с Шерлоком прекрасно нашли бы общий язык.

\- Мэри, я…

\- Я понимаю, Джон, - с нажимом отвечает она. – Я все понимаю. И все-таки, если эти неведомые опасные люди окажутся здесь, ты же пойдешь к Шерлоку Холмсу, так ведь?

\- Пойду, - соглашается Джон.

\- Но до того момента намерен твердо держать свое обещание ни о чем ему не рассказывать. 

Джон молча кивает. 

\- Считаешь, я не прав?

\- Считаю, она не права. А ты… знаешь, если бы ты был другим, я бы за тебя не вышла.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - с улыбкой отвечает Джон.


	6. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Australia, Melbourne. A few weeks ago.

После «безвременной кончины» мисс Адлер вместо нее в реальности появилось сразу две женщины. Ирэн забавлял этот парадокс: ей всегда было мало, всего. Чувство меры, определенно, не было ее сильной стороной. И в нынешней ситуации она оказалась, в том числе, именно из-за этого. Что в итоге? В итоге ей оказалось мало быть одним и тем же человеком – и она предпочла быть двумя, по очереди.   
Первая женщина, мисс Нортон, переехала в Австралию на пятом месяце беременности. Ей хотелось растить ребенка в англоязычной стране, и у нее был ряд причин, по которым она не выбрала для этого Канаду и Штаты. К тому же, Австралия – это край земли. Тихое и безопасное захолустье. На свои скромные сбережения, источники которых она предпочитала особо не афишировать, мисс Нортон приобрела небольшой домик в Мельбурне и открыла такой же небольшой парфюмерный магазин, однако, с очень хорошим выбором дорогих духов. Словом, у нее было все, чтобы вести тихую и образцовую жизнь представителя среднего класса – и сдохнуть со скуки в ближайшем будущем.  
Именно для того, чтобы спасти мисс Нортон от кошмара размеренной жизни, появилась вторая женщина, по имени мисс Эскот. Ирэн это имя говорило о многом, всем остальным – не говорило совершенно ни о чем. В мире развитых виртуальных коммуникаций легко оставаться анонимным, занимаясь практически чем угодно. Можно анонимно вести бизнес, можно – анонимно писать статьи в журналы. Написание статей само по себе – тоже, конечно, не слишком веселое занятие. Но журналам нужны репортеры, готовые влезть в самые странные и опасные места ради хорошего кадра и эксклюзивного материала. Мисс Эскот была готова. 

Репортер – человек по другую сторону камеры и по другую сторону текста. Читатели могут не иметь ни малейшего представления о том, как он выглядит, и это совершенно нормально. Поскольку их это совершенно не волнует. Это не волнует даже редакторов: ты присылаешь им материалы, если материалы хороши – они появляются в номере. В британском журнале, американском журнале, французском журнале, если тебе посчастливилось достаточно хорошо знать не только свой родной язык. Вот и все. 

Из нее так и не вышло прилежной матери и серьезной бизнес-лэди, по крайней мере, согласно общим представлениям об этих вещах. Но, в конце концов, она совершенно не собиралась становиться ни тем, ни другим, просто так сложились обстоятельства. А уподобляться какой-нибудь курице, которая искренне полагает, что рождение ребенка и связанная с этим ответственность обязывают ее превратить собственную жизнь в тоскливое болото, она не собирается и сейчас. В самом деле: у нее, кажется, нормальные отношения с сыном, и ее маленький бизнес тоже чувствует себя неплохо, так что еще нужно? 

Она вполне может себе позволить раз в несколько месяцев превращаться в мисс Эскот – и срываться в очередную странную точку земного шара, чтобы привезти оттуда новый текст. И новые образцы духов. Это для мисс Нортон, чтобы у нее было объяснение, где она пропадала все это время. Впрочем, такой подход идет только на пользу магазину: ее коллекция самых неожиданных и редких парфюмов из самых неожиданных стран мира уже достигла впечатляющих масштабов, и некоторые любители уже ходят посмотреть на нее, как в музей.

Иногда она беспокоится, что мисс Эскот, которая много путешествует и оказывается в самых разных местах, может случайно выдать ее. Но не слишком сильно. Конечно, ей бы не хотелось воскресать из мертвых ни для кого из своих старых знакомых. Но эта мисс Эскот быстро появляется и так же быстро исчезает, не оставляя никаких следов. К тому же, вычислить через нее мисс Нортон практически невозможно. А мисс Нортон живет в самом дальнем углу планеты, на задворках мира, где до нее уж точно никто не доберется. Так ей кажется. Но все выходит совсем иначе.

В середине буднего дня в магазин практически никто не заходит. Подходящий момент для того, чтобы переделать мелкие дела, которые постоянно откладываешь по тем или иным причинам. Переставить флаконы на витринах, привести в порядок кое-какие документы, заменить некоторые ценники. Пока они с Зоуи снуют по магазину, Фредерик, уже вернувшийся из школы, читает, привычно усевшись в дальнем углу. Тихий, спокойный, ничем не примечательный день. 

Спустя пару часов он нарушается звуком колокольчика над входной дверью. Покупатель. «Нет, пара покупателей», - отмечает Ирэн, вскользь глянув на появившиеся в дверях мужские фигуры. Она как раз стоит на маленькой стремянке и перебирает коробки на верхней полке. Незачем спускаться, Зоуи прекрасно справится сама. Мужчины переговариваются между собой по-итальянски. Из всего разговора Ирэн может разобрать только «profumo» и «Австралия». Остается надеяться, что они знают английский лучше, чем Ирэн – итальянский. Потому что Зоуи итальянского тоже не знает, а объясняться жестами с представителями иных культур Ирэн никогда не любила.

\- Нам нужен подарок, - с певучим акцентом растягивая гласные, обращается к Зоуи один из покупателей. – Хороший подарок. Для женщины.

\- Какого возраста? По какому поводу подарок? Может быть, вы знаете, что она предпочитает?

\- Я ничего не знаю, синьорина. Совершенно в этом не разбираюсь. Молодая женщина. Красивая. Как вы.

Ирэн вздыхает. То ли по поводу неспособности итальянца пройти мимо симпатичной девушки, то ли по поводу бесплодности его комплиментов, учитывая предпочтения Зоуи, в которые Ирэн вписывается намного лучше итальянского туриста, то ли по поводу того, что с лестницы все-таки придется слезать.

\- Возможно, я могу вам помочь… - начинает Ирэн, спустившись со стремянки и подойдя к покупателям поближе – и замолкает, быстро и безошибочно узнав одного из мужчин. Джино Аньелли тоже узнает ее и расплывается в чем-то среднем между улыбкой и зловещим оскалом.

\- Какая неожиданная встреча, синьорина Адлер. О вас так давно ничего не было слышно…

О. Мой. Бог. Какова вероятность встретить в Мельбурне итальянца, с которым ты около девяти лет назад была знакома в Лондоне? Надо думать, не слишком высокая. Сегодня удача ей явно изменила. Итальянец медленно скользит по ней взглядом, она в ответ пристально вглядывается в его лицо, пока его приятель и Зоуи таращатся на них обоих в полном непонимании. Что тебе известно? Что тебе известно обо мне, Джино Аньелли? Знаешь ли ты, что я «мертва»? Вряд ли. Знаешь ли ты, что мне пришлось исчезнуть из Лондона семь лет назад? Кажется, да. Что еще тебе известно? Лучше выяснить это прямо сейчас.

\- Мне пришлось переехать, синьор Аньелли.

\- Я заметил, - итальянец взмахивает рукой в широком жесте. – Занялись бизнесом?

\- В некотором роде. 

\- Надеюсь, ваши дела идут хорошо.

\- О, спасибо, все прекрасно.

\- Я рад. Расскажу об этом дону Корти. Он был весьма обеспокоен, когда узнал, что вы исчезли. Лет пять назад?

Восемь, Джино. Восемь. И ты не представляешь, как меня радует тот факт, что тебе не известны подробности моего исчезновения.

\- Как его здоровье?

\- О, великолепно. Он еще переживет всех нас, я думаю. 

\- Что ж, передавайте ему привет.

\- Непременно, синьорина Адлер, непременно, - одарив ее еще одним долгим взглядом, Джино хватает с ближайшей стойки первый попавшийся флакон и впихивает его в руки обалдевшей Зоуи. – Я возьму это, пробейте.

Когда итальянцы выходят из магазина, Зоуи продолжает недоуменно таращиться на нее. Ирэн не обращает внимания: она соображает, очень быстро соображает, что ей следует делать дальше.

\- Зоуи, я думаю, тебе лучше уехать из города. Надолго, на сколько сможешь.

\- Ты не объяснишь мне, что случилось? Кто эти люди? Что им было нужно? Почему они называли тебя другой фамилией?

\- Я не могу тебе ничего объяснить, извини. Это не очень хорошие люди. И очень опасные.

\- О, боже! Они что, из итальянской мафии?

\- Как ты догадалась?

\- Ты серьезно? Нет, ты сейчас серьезно?! 

\- Тише, я не хочу, чтобы Фредерик нас услышал. 

\- Какого дьявола от тебя нужно итальянской мафии? Ты…

\- Зоуи, милая. Я правда не могу тебе сказать. И лучше тебе не знать ничего. Просто уезжай. К родственникам, друзьям – куда угодно. 

\- А ты? А Фредди?..

\- Мы тоже. Уедем.

\- Куда?

\- И этого тебе тоже лучше не знать. В безопасное место. Самое безопасное. Я не смогла бы придумать безопаснее. Для Фредерика, по крайней мере.


	7. WHAT IS - Italia, somewhere in Calabria. Nowadays.

У нее под окном растет гранатовое дерево. Сейчас в нем сидит какая-то птичка, незаметная между ветвей, и старательно выводит затейливую руладу. До полудня далеко, солнце пока еще мягкое и нежаркое. Кофе хороший: в этой стране, кажется, в принципе не умеют делать плохого кофе. Можно даже на время представить, что она в отпуске. Юг Италии, рай на Земле. Но, несмотря на идиллическую картину за окном, просторную комнату с шикарной двуспальной кроватью, кофе и прочие радости жизни, с отпуском это не имеет ничего общего. 

Ирэн – пленница. Которую, правда, держат в очень хороших условиях, даже на ее привередливый вкус: у дона Корти свои представления об этикете и хороших манерах. Но ее фактического статуса эти условия никак не меняют. Как не меняют они и того, что ее могут убить в любой момент. Если ее блеф все же раскроется. Или если многоуважаемому синьору Корти просто надоест эта игра в кошки-мышки. Ирэн прекрасно понимает, на что способен этот человек. Ей чертовски повезло, что она до сих пор цела и невредима. Что он выбрал для общения с ней маску гостеприимного хозяина, которую последовательно носит вот уже несколько дней кряду. Однако почва под ее ногами очень зыбкая, и все может полететь ко всем чертям в любой момент.

В дверь стучат. Вот и закончилось беззаботное утро, и начался очередной раунд игры. Что на этот раз? Ирэн чувствует покалывание в кончиках пальцев и трепет возле солнечного сплетения. Азарт. Чем опаснее игра, тем он сильнее. Тем интереснее. 

\- Синьорина Адлер, дон Корти просил передать вам, что ожидает вас в большом холле. Он хотел бы совершить с вами совместную утреннюю прогулку.

«Совместную прогулку», боже, как мило! Особенно если не знать о ее предполагаемом содержании. Но Ирэн знает. 

\- Передайте синьору Корти, что я спущусь в течение получаса.

Незачем спешить. Но заставлять Чезаре Корти ждать слишком долго тоже неправильно. Ирэн принимается задумчиво разглядывать содержимое шкафа. Синьор Корти не только заботливо перевез сюда весь ее багаж, но и позволил себе расширить «походный» вариант гардероба некоторым количеством одежды. Безусловно, итальянской. Безусловно, очень качественной. Это такая игра. Что ты выберешь в следующий ход? Надеть свое собственное платье или что-то из «подарков» хозяина? Пожалуй, неподходящий день для демонстративных вызовов. Значит, остановимся вот на этом брючном костюме Alberta Ferretti. В самый раз для утренней прогулки по саду. Среди розовых кустов, гранатовых и апельсиновых деревьев, в которых весело щебечут птички, под ненавязчивый разговор об информации, которая якобы есть у мисс Адлер и которая очень нужна синьору Корти. На самом деле, никакой информации у нее, естественно, уже давно нет. Но, по счастью, Чезаре Корти не знает об этом факте. И, хотелось бы надеяться, в ближайшее время не узнает.

Он думает, что Ирэн Адлер торгуется. На самом деле, Ирэн Адлер тянет время. Черт его знает, для чего. Возможно, ее посетит какая-нибудь светлая идея. Или случится что-нибудь неожиданное. Или ей просто удастся прожить несколько лишних дней. Если есть шанс – его надо использовать, особенно когда других шансов не осталось. Ирэн сделала все возможное и даже немного больше, чтобы скрыться от внимания семьи Корти, обрушившегося на нее столь внезапно и некстати. Когда все ее попытки закончились неудачей, она заявилась к дону Чезаре сама, решив, что это в любом случае лучше, чем быть пойманной.

Ее взаимоотношения с семьей Корти начались с Марио. У Ирэн хорошая память: его уже давно нет в живых, а она уже давно сменила род деятельности, но до сих пор помнит, что именно ему нравилось. Марио Корти, племянник дона Чезаре Корти, которого милейший синьор Чезаре убил, не раздумывая, узнав, что тот умудрился «засветить» важную информацию о делах семьи «per una porca puttana». Однако самой Ирэн, несмотря на столь нелестную характеристику, удалось не только остаться в живых, но и оказаться в стратегически выгодном положении: у нее были рычаги воздействия на семью Корти, а у них рычагов воздействия на Ирэн не было. На тот момент она была полностью защищена. Но теперь все изменилось.

Проницательный дон Чезаре, наверняка, понял это сразу же, как только этот чертов Джино доложился ему об их случайной встрече в Мельбурне. Во-первых, Ирэн Адлер была в Австралии – и это означало, что она всерьез от кого-то скрывается. Во-вторых, у Ирэн Адлер был ребенок, а это означало, что у семьи Корти наконец-то появился прекрасный рычаг воздействия на нее, и теперь они могут сыграть на равных. Чезаре Корти просто не мог упустить такую возможность. У синьора Чезаре тоже хорошая память: он прекрасно помнит, какая именно информация должна храниться у Ирэн. И прекрасно понимает, что эта информация до сих пор представляет для него серьезную опасность.

\- Доброе утро, синьорина Адлер! Как вам спалось? – для своих почти шестидесяти Чезаре Корти выглядит более чем хорошо. Бодр, подтянут, все еще красив. Из тех мужчин, которым седина в волосах только придает дополнительный шарм. Он широко улыбается Ирэн с самым благодушным выражением лица. Вот только взгляд синьор Чезаре изменить не в состоянии. Взгляд хладнокровного убийцы, так резко контрастирующий с дружелюбной физиономией. Впрочем, Ирэн прекрасно знает, что всё его показное дружелюбие – лишь игра. И он прекрасно знает, что Ирэн это знает.

\- Доброе утро, синьор Корти, - она протягивает руку, и дон Корти, аккуратно подхватив ее одними пальцами, наклоняется, оставляя на тыльной стороне ладони легчайший поцелуй.

\- Мы же договаривались: называйте меня Чезаре, – он приглашающим жестом указывает в сторону двери, а затем предусмотрительно распахивает ее перед мисс Адлер.

Некоторое время они идут по саду молча. Ирэн понимает, что ей не следует первой начинать разговор, а дон Корти выдерживает драматическую паузу. Увы, на нее это совершенно не действует. Впрочем, не исключено, что пауза носит исключительно эстетический характер.

\- У меня есть для вас новости, синьорина Адлер, - наконец, делает он первый ход в сегодняшней партии.  
\- Вот как? – Ирэн смотрит на него, заинтересованно приподняв бровь.

\- Да-да, - снова улыбка, - довольно интересные новости о вашем сыне.

Несколько медленных вдохов, чтобы успокоить пульс, бешено стучащий в ушах. Она умудряется не сбиться с шага и в принципе не выдать своего волнения.

\- Вы поделитесь ими со мной… Чезаре?

\- Конечно. По моим сведениям, мальчик сейчас находится в Лондоне, - все еще в Лондоне! Значит, люди милейшего синьора Корти до него еще не добрались. Значит, есть шанс, что и не доберутся. – Я ратую за семейные ценности, синьорина Адлер, - хорошая шутка, «синьорина Адлер» оценила. – И полагаю, что детям не следует надолго разлучаться с матерями. Так что я взял на себя смелость отправить пару своих людей в Британию с указанием доставить вашего сына сюда в кратчайшие сроки.

Ирэн не отвечает, она думает. О том, насколько эффективным окажется ее план «на крайний случай». Она предупредила Джона. Не вдаваясь в подробности – и это хорошо: значит, Джон будет подозрительным ко всему. Особенно с учетом того, что от нее почти неделю не было никаких известий. Если он почувствует опасность, если только он почувствует ее вовремя – он, конечно, наплевав на все их договоренности, пойдет к Шерлоку. А это означает, что с Фредериком все будет хорошо, что бы ни случилось с ней самой. 

\- О чем вы думаете, синьорина Адлер? – интересуется Чезаре Корти, так и не дождавшись ответной реплики.

\- Об арабах, синьор Корти. Я думаю об арабах, - отвечает Ирэн и улыбается.


	8. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Pakistan-India. Eight years ago.

Стоит ей прикрыть глаза – снова появляются арабы. Как только усталое сознание погружается в дремоту, подсознание тут же подсовывает одну из этих картинок. Арабы хватают ее и куда-то тащат. Арабы тычут ей в спину автоматом Калашникова. Арабы обступают ее, привязанную к стулу. Их трое. Они говорят что-то, но она не знает арабского. Один из них смеется, протягивает к ней руку и больно сжимает пальцами подбородок. Арабы, арабы, арабы… Ирэн открывает глаза.

Пять минут назад она вышла из душа, завернувшись в полотенце, и тут же упала на кровать. Только сейчас ей становится понятно, насколько она устала за эти дни. Путь через половину Пакистана до Вагаха слился в один монотонный промежуток времени. С краткими и беспорядочными периодами сна, из которых ее раз за разом выдергивал очередной приснившийся кошмар. С тарахтением мотора и тряской раздолбанного внедорожника из-за плохих дорог и плохой амортизации. С постоянной болтовней водителя-синдха на жутком ломаном английском, из которой она была в состоянии понять дай бог половину. Запас его коммуникабельности так велик, что даже им вдвоем не удается заткнуть его надолго. В какой-то момент Шерлок говорит, что еще немного – и он выкинет водителя из машины прямо на ходу, а машину поведет сам, несмотря на то, что не знает дороги. Она отвечает, что, видимо, их шофер, из своего особого индуистского альтруизма, пытается очистить шерлокову карму, воспитуя в нем терпение по отношению к людям. И Шерлоку следует быть благодарным. 

Это единственный их диалог за все время, который можно назвать «общением». Шерлок почти все время молчит, а если все же говорит, то только для того, чтобы отдать какие-то указания, рассказать о дальнейшем плане действий или в очередной раз попытаться заткнуть болтливого синдха. Они сидят на разных концах заднего сидения машины и смотрят в противоположные окна, за которыми проплывают виды пакистанского захолустья. Ирэн тоже не предпринимает попыток заговорить с ним. Боится? Или не знает, что сказать? Возможно, и то, и другое. Ее укачивает от непрестанной тряски и гудения двигателя, глаза слипаются – и она погружается в тяжелый беспокойный сон. Ненадолго, до тех пор, пока арабы не появятся снова. 

Она просыпается у Шерлока на плече. Спросонья долго пытается сообразить, где она и что это, мягкое и теплое, у нее под щекой. Видимо, уже во сне оперлась о первую попавшуюся поверхность. Оказывается, это сиденье не такое уж и широкое… Хотя если судить по их поведению, кажется, что не меньше километра, а посередине – глубокий ров с крокодилами. Интересно, долго она так проспала? Снаружи уже темно, хотя засыпала она днем. И, что удивительно, проснулась не от кошмара. Просто проснулась. Шерлок не спит, сидит почти неподвижно и смотрит в окно, в котором сейчас не видно ничего, кроме непроглядной темноты. Видимо, так и просидел последние несколько часов, с неожиданным смирением исполняя роль подушки. И успокоительного. 

Она действительно чувствует себя спокойнее. И ей ничего не снилось. И она бы с удовольствием поспала еще, если это нетрадиционное снотворное продолжит действовать. И если ему не надоест в ближайшее время сидеть вот так. Узкая ладонь лежит на сидении совсем рядом. Поддавшись порыву, она протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться – и останавливается в сантиметре от его кожи. Если коснуться, он отдернет кисть? Отстранится сам? Хочется проверить, но если да – это лишит ее и без того зыбкого шанса на еще несколько часов спокойного сна. Ирэн смотрит на свои пальцы, зависшие в воздухе, а потом осторожно кладет свою ладонь поверх его. Шерлок не двигается. Продолжает сидеть, как раньше, будто ее руки вовсе не существует. Вполне удовлетворившись таким результатом, она засыпает. Арабы не снятся до самого утра. Проснувшись, Ирэн обнаруживает, что Шерлок спит, облокотившись о дверцу машины. И во сне сжимает ее пальцы.

Они уже в Индии и, можно считать, в безопасности. Утром они попрощались со своим не в меру болтливым шофером и его колымагой и пересекли индо-пакистанскую границу по совершенно липовым документам. Мистер и миссис Эскот. Вот и поженились. Совет да любовь. Эскоты – ученые-этнографы, приехали из Британии для изучения народных ремесел данного региона, особенно их интересует изготовление домашней утвари. После тура по пакистанским селам они намерены изучить также все индийские провинциальные дыры на предмет горшков, кувшинов, масляных ламп и всего остального, что найдется в домах мирных индийских крестьян. У Шерлока, оказывается, богатая фантазия. Хотя так сразу и не скажешь. 

Ирэн ловит себя на том, что нервничает: сказывается стресс. Когда пакистанский служащий проверяет их паспорта, она хватает Шерлока за руку, уверенно сделав вид, что это нужно для большей убедительности их «семейной» легенды. Осторожно, миссис Эскот: говорят, от успокоительных развивается зависимость. А вы ими явно злоупотребляете.

Гостиница, в которой они остановились, могла бы занять не последнюю строчку в списке ужасных гостиниц мира. Но здесь есть кровать с чистым бельем, горячая вода и даже большие полотенца, в одно из которых она и завернулась, наскоро вытерев мокрые волосы. В дороге они избегали крупных населенных пунктов, а в некрупных старались не задерживаться подолгу. Предыдущие «приключения» с бытовым комфортом сочетались еще хуже.

За несколько домов отсюда – очень индийская забегаловка с очень индийской кухней: совершенно невозможно понять, из чего сделана их еда и зачем она настолько острая. Но, несмотря на это, Ирэн поужинала с удовольствием. Это был ее первый ужин в сравнительно нормальных условиях за долгое время. Шерлок все так же молчал, а она, поглощая острое нечто, трепалась без перерыва о разной ерунде и отпускала ехидные реплики по всем возможным поводам. Болтливость – признак чувства облегчения. И ей почти не важно, что ее слова остаются без ответа.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, они поднялись на второй этаж, и Шерлок отдал ей бирку с ключом:

\- Твои ключи.

\- О, спасибо, что подсказал. А то я думала: вдруг это мадагаскарский шипящий таракан?

Он, сделав вид, что не обратил на ее реплику никакого внимания, показал в сторону ближайшей двери:

\- Твой номер.

\- Решил идти до конца в констатации очевидного? Я в курсе. Тут, - Ирэн ткнула пальцем в прицепленную к ключу бирку, - написано. А соседний – твой. Приятного вечера, - она захлопнула за собой дверь. 

Оказавшись внутри, Ирэн хотела рухнуть на кровать сразу, но все же заставила себя сходить в душ. А после душа снова появились арабы. Это посттравматический стресс, она прекрасно понимает. Даже ее запас прочности имеет пределы, и за последнее время он изрядно истощился. Пройдет со временем, само по себе. Но спать ей хочется сейчас. Наверное, стоило бы выпить снотворного. И стоило бы подумать об этом раньше, потому что сейчас его уже негде взять, даже если найти в себе силы одеться и выйти на улицу. 

Ирэн лежит и смотрит в потолок, безуспешно пытаясь поймать остатки ускользающей сонливости. Если подумать, то бренди вполне может сойти за снотворное, за неимением лучших вариантов. Где-то в сумке у Шерлока должна быть фляжка: «Здесь случаются очень прохладные ночи, может пригодиться». Теперь осталось договориться с собой о том, что она идет именно за бренди. Впрочем, у нее действительно не особо много вариантов, если не считать за вариант «проваляться, глядя в потолок, до самого утра». Ирэн встает и выскальзывает за дверь – как была, завернутая в полотенце. Одеваться ей решительно лень, а при их знакомстве на ней не было вовсе ничего, кроме туфель. Полотенце он тем более переживет.

Не заперто. Она не стучит, просто поворачивает дверную ручку, в уверенности, что закрыто не будет. Шерлок стоит спиной к двери, опять смотрит в окно. Дурацкая привычка, честно говоря. Он там, в этих окнах, тайные послания от внеземных цивилизаций читает, что ли? Тоже недавно вышел из душа: волосы влажные. Но успел одеться: брюки, рубашка. Босые ноги. 

\- Что-то случилось? – не поворачивает головы.

\- Ничего. У меня бессонница, а у тебя был бренди. И сигареты.

\- Ты не куришь.

\- Курю. Редко. По особым случаям. Кажется, сейчас как раз такой, - все же оборачивается, смотрит, вроде бы, удивленно. - Тебе что, нужны подробные разъяснения?

\- Нет. Не очень, - они ему действительно не нужны. Он и так все знает. У нее ПТСР. Ее мучают кошмары. Это началось примерно через сутки после несостоявшейся казни, когда прошел первый шок. Она не может нормально выспаться. Исключая вчерашний день, когда она случайно заснула у него на плече. Последняя мысль царапает, добавляя к простым логическим построениям лишний элемент. Странно, что его это беспокоит. Он старался не будить Ирэн, это было разумно: ей нужно спать. И сейчас тоже. Бренди. Она права, это действительно может помочь. За неимением лучшего. Шерлок достает из сумки фляжку и сигареты, кладет на стол. Ирэн берет стакан, стоящий там же, и задумчиво вглядывается в прозрачное донышко.

\- Надеюсь, его мыли, - она тут же напоминает себе, что пришла сюда только за бренди. И сейчас ей лучше развернуться и уйти назад в свой номер. – Я присяду, если ты не возражаешь? – но ей очень не хочется оставаться одной. Зато хочется, чтобы он оставался в пределах видимости. Потому что так спокойнее. Потому что она, кажется, позволила себе расклеиться. Потому что он спас ей жизнь. Хотя она не понимает, зачем, и не решается у него спросить.

\- Не возражаю, - Шерлок снова отворачивается к окну и в комнате повисает тишина, уже успевшая стать для них нормой. Ирэн держит сигарету в пальцах слегка неловко: действительно очень редко курит. От бренди в голове приятно и неуместно шумит. Она вдруг осознает, что они впервые остались наедине. Без арабов, без синдха-индуиста, без крикливых базарных торговцев, у которых покупали еду по дороге, без пограничников, усталого портье, суетливых официантов в забегаловке… В тишине, кроме них, нет никого – и можно почувствовать всю ее тяжесть. Она настолько тяжелая, что ее с трудом удается выносить, потому что она заполнена до краев: незаданными вопросами и невысказанными ответами, сомнениями и догадками, страхами и желаниями. Надеждами и безнадежностью. Всем, что между ними было, и всем, чего не было. Тем, что есть, и тем, чего быть не должно. 

Ирэн не выдерживает первой. Подходит и встает между Шерлоком и окном, на котором он читает свои неведомые откровения. Между ним и его мыслями.

\- Зачем ты здесь? – она смотрит ему прямо в глаза, снизу вверх. Шерлок молчит. Почему каждый раз, когда на ней почти нет одежды, кажется, что дело обстоит с точностью до наоборот? Он чувствует себя уязвимым. У него сейчас нет никакой другой защиты, кроме этой тишины – и он складывает в нее очередные невысказанные ответы, один за другим. Потому что мне нужно завтра посадить тебя на самолет. Потому что я никогда раньше не был в Пакистане. Потому что у меня выдалась свободная неделя. Потому что мне было плохо, когда я думал, что ты умерла, и мне не понравилось чувствовать себя так. Потому что ты попросила меня об этом. Потому что я считал твой пульс. Потому что сейчас мне даже не нужно его считать.

Ирэн молчит. Она не знает, как еще ей ответить на молчание. Ее желания тоже падают в их общую тишину. Она хочет сказать ему «спасибо». Она хочет схватить его за плечи и трясти со всей силы, пока он не ответит, почему он делает это с ней. Почему он, почему с ней, почему она не может от этого избавиться. Она хочет попросить у него прощения. Она хочет снова взять его за руку. Она хочет ударить его наотмашь. Она хочет его поцеловать.

_Она хочет ее поцеловать. Ирэн тринадцать лет, они с Люси даже не подруги – скорее, приятельницы. У Люси длинные рыжие кудри и веснушки по всему лицу. Сейчас уже не вспомнить, из-за чего случилась та ссора: какая-то девчоночья глупость, напрочь вылетевшая из памяти. Но когда Люси злится и на ее белой коже проступает пунцовый румянец, и она сжимает кулачки, и рыжие кудри воинственно топорщатся в разные стороны, Ирэн вдруг понимает, что хочет ее поцеловать. И тут же пугается своего желания, до дрожи в коленках и влажных ладоней. Она убегает, старается не общаться с Люси и даже не встречаться с ней взглядом. Люси думает, что Ирэн всерьез обиделась на нее. Они страдают, каждая по отдельности, две недели. А потом Люси приходит просить прощения, и даже рыжие кудри кажутся виновато поникшими. \- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - вдруг говорит Ирэн. Люси сощуривается и отвечает, помолчав: \- Ну, целуй._

\- Я хочу тебя поцеловать, - это чудовищно глупо звучит, совершенно по-идиотски. Но любая сказанная глупость лучше тишины, которая, кажется, просверливает ей насквозь черепную коробку. 

Шерлок молчит. Даже если бы он был на сто процентов уверен, что хочет нарушить эту тишину, он бы, наверное, не смог. У него больше не осталось слов. Они закончились еще там, тогда – в кабинете его старшего брата. Шерлок очень давно не говорил сразу так много слов, не связанных с его очередным расследованием. И, кажется, израсходовал свои запасы на несколько лет вперед. И теперь он молчит. Но Ирэн и не рассчитывает на ответ. Она просто хочет прекратить тишину. Когда ее рука касается его руки, а ее губы – его губ, он слегка приоткрывает рот, ровно настолько, чтобы почувствовать вкус и прикосновение, и отстраняется. Вглядывается в лицо. Пристально, внимательно. Снова молча.

\- Если хочешь, я могу уйти к себе, - его ладонь всего на мгновение чуть сильнее сжимается на ее ладони: «Нет, не хочу». Если закончились слова, можно попытаться иначе. Можно попробовать обойтись вовсе без них. Она проводит рукой по его щеке: «Ладно. И что мы будем делать дальше?» Он смотрит ей в глаза, поджимает губу: «Я не знаю. Расскажи мне». Время вязко растягивается, замедляется, почти замирает. Кажется, что до момента, когда их губы снова соприкасаются, проходит три миллиарда лет. А потом тишину, переполнившуюся окончательно, разрывает на сотню клочков. И между ними, наконец, не остается ничего лишнего. 

Он просто позволяет себе… Позволяет себе коснуться языком ее языка, отвечая на поцелуй. Позволяет себе переплести пальцы с ее пальцами. Позволяет своей ладони лечь на ее талию, притянуть ближе, почувствовать своим телом ее тело. От этого ощущения по спине пробегают мурашки. Он позволяет себе скользнуть вниз, к изгибу шеи. Позволяет себе вдохнуть запах. Ирэн пахнет табаком, бренди, гостиничным мылом и собой. Тем почти неуловимым ароматом, который он чувствовал, наклоняясь к ее уху, а потом, придя домой, обнаружил, что тот едва заметным призраком поселился на его халате. Теперь Шерлок позволяет себе вдохнуть его до неприличия откровенно, надышаться им настолько, что начинает кружиться голова и горят щеки. Он мог бы прекратить это прямо сейчас, запретить своему телу реагировать так остро. Но он позволяет себе это. Позволяет телу делать то, что оно хочет. Позволяет сознанию не мешать ему. Позволяет себе поцеловать теплую кожу, ощутить не только запах, но и вкус. Позволяет себе медленно провести губами до уха. Позволяет себе уткнуться во все еще мокрые волосы. Полотенце падает на пол. В этом, при желании, можно усмотреть некий символизм: они стоят друг напротив друга, как в их первую встречу. Все почти так же. И все совершенно по-другому. Ирэн тянет его за собой на кровать, до которой в маленькой комнате всего полшага, попутно расстегивая пуговицы рубашки. Целует, проводит пальцами по груди. От ее прикосновений горячо, так горячо, словно каждое касание – это маленький электрический разряд…

_\- Э-лек-три-чес-кий раз-ряд, - произносит преподаватель, почему-то по слогам. Шерлок слушает его вполуха: все, что он может сказать, Шерлоку уже известно или не интересно. Ему тринадцать, новый учебный год начался пару недель назад, и пока что учиться довольно скучно. Последние слова учителя, впрочем, зацепили мысль, беспокоящую Шерлока не первый день. Но к учебе она не имеет никакого отношения. Она имеет отношение к Синтии. Надоедливая соседская девчонка, которая зачем-то в него влюбилась. После чего от нее стало совершенно невозможно отвязаться._

_Последний раз перед его отъездом в школу они столкнулись в парке, где Шерлок искал лягушек для опытов. Она спросила, не жалко ли ему лягушек и еще про какую-то ерунду. А он спросил, что она вообще здесь делает. И тогда она его поцеловала. А потом ушла, пока он пытался прийти в себя от изумления. И вот уже который день у Шерлока не получается категоризировать свои реакции. На что это было похоже? Неожиданное тактильное ощущение – удивление, испуг? Покалывание в конечностях, легкая дезориентация… Электрический разряд. Это напоминает слабый удар током, он получал их неоднократно в процессе очередных своих опытов. Целоваться Шерлоку совершенно не понравилось._

Шерлок опускается на колени возле кровати. Возле Ирэн. Часть его сознания, продолжающая отстраненно наблюдать за происходящим, не может не отметить всей иронии этой сцены. Руки скользят вверх по ее бедрам, он целует грудь, живот – торопливо, жадно, словно боится не успеть, упустить это желание прикасаться и чувствовать прикосновения. 

\- Тише, тише… - Ирэн отстраняет его, гладит плечи, проводит ногами по бокам и по животу. Шерлок целует ласкающие руки, целует колени, целует бедра, целует голени. Когда ее ступня опускается по животу вниз, соскользнув между ног, он издает глухой короткий стон, снова тянется к ней, где-то между поцелуями успевая окончательно снять рубашку, пока она расстегивает молнию на его брюках. По телу пробегает горячая волна и ударяет в голову. Как выпитый залпом бокал шампанского. Или слишком быстрый наркотический приход. Через несколько секунд Ирэн оказывается лежащей на животе, придавленная к кровати рукой Шерлока, которая сжимает ее плечо. Она пытается повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Ты…

\- Что-то не так?

\- Непривычная. Диспозиция. Для меня.

\- Для меня тоже, - полушепотом, прямо над ухом. 

Она смеется. Смех обрывается глубоким вздохом, когда он прижимается к ней, пока его пальцы движутся по ее позвоночнику вниз, до копчика. Ирэн пробует приподняться, но он снова вжимает ее в подушку, целует в плечо, проводит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, аккуратно раздвигая ноги. Маленькая месть за его собственную капитуляцию? Желание что-то доказать? Просто желание?  
Теперь ее очередь сдаваться. И она сдается, совершенно добровольно. Вскоре движения их тел превращаются в одно общее движение, тягучий пульсирующий ритм, который постепенно ускоряется, потом резко замедляется, чтобы почти тут же ускориться снова. Ирэн стонет. «Вживую это звучит иначе», - отмечает отстраненная часть его сознания. «Поцелуй ее, еще», - требует вторая. Шерлок прижимается губами к коже между лопаток, целует позвонки, остро выступающую косточку. «Angulus inferior scapulae», - зачем-то сообщает отстраненная часть сознания. «Этого недостаточно», - настаивает вторая. Он прикусывает лопатку зубами. Ирэн снова стонет, и он стонет вместе с ней, потому что больше не может сдерживаться. Пальцы с силой сжимаются на ее плече – и все части сознания отключаются, одна за другой. На несколько мгновений в голове не остается ни единой мысли. Словно он умер. Умирать страшно, но очень приятно.


	9. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

Это случается через неделю после того, как Ирэн позвонила в последний раз. Они возвращаются с вечерней прогулки. Это их с Мэри давняя традиция. А теперь уже, наверное, традиция всех троих: Джона, Мэри и Фредерика. Он очень любит вечерние прогулки. Привычный маршрут по парку теперь изменился с учетом обязательного посещения детской площадки. И удлинился часа на полтора по той же причине. Всю дорогу от парка до дома Фредди рассказывает им про черные дыры и сверхновые, на этой неделе он интересуется астрономией. Мэри смеется над очередной фразой Фредерика. Они покупают мороженое и едят его прямо на улице. Джон очень рад: их прогулке, тому, что у них хорошее настроение. И тому, что никто, кажется, не думает о возможных неприятностях. Вчера Фредерик первый раз поинтересовался, почему мама не звонит так долго. Джон сказал, что она, наверное, просто сильно занята – она ведь и раньше не звонила по несколько дней – и попросил его не волноваться. Кто бы еще смог убедить не волноваться самого Джона… 

Явно не Мэри. Она не показывает беспокойства, но Джон слишком хорошо ее знает. И слишком хорошо помнит их разговор. Вздумай Джон поговорить с ней сейчас, она бы довольно быстро убедила его пойти к Шерлоку и выложить ему все начистоту. Потому что так стоило сделать с самого начала. И потому что если с Ирэн действительно что-то случилось, Шерлок – единственный, кто способен в этом разобраться. По сути все верно, конечно. Вот только речь идет об Ирэн, а с ней никогда не бывает просто и однозначно. Черт его знает, в каких именно «сложных отношениях» они состоят с Шерлоком. Черт его знает, почему на самом деле она просила ничего ему не рассказывать. Черт его знает, куда она пропала и чем руководствовалась, не сообщив ему никаких подробностей о возникших у нее проблемах. Одним словом, Джон Уотсон пребывает в недоумении и ни в чем не уверен. И не хочет, чтобы на его решение влияло мнение жены и вообще что-либо. Но обстоятельства, влияющие на решения, возникают вопреки его желаниям и планам. 

Подозрения закрадываются у Джона еще возле фургончика с мороженым и только крепнут по мере того, как они идут дальше, слушая астрономическую болтовню Фредерика. Через пару кварталов он уже практически не сомневается. Этот тип явно знает свое дело и ведет себя довольно незаметно, но годы бок о бок с Шерлоком все-таки научили Джона быть внимательнее. Он непринужденно обнимает Мэри за талию, наклоняется к ее уху и шепчет:

\- За нами следят. Не подавай вида и не оглядывайся.

У нее испуганно округляются глаза – всего на секунду – а потом она, как ни в чем ни бывало, с улыбкой отвечает на очередной вопрос Фредди. Джон смотрит на жену с нежностью. Она умница, всегда была. Шерлок бы, наверное, отругал его за неуместный прилив сентиментальности в тот момент, когда от него требуется думать и действовать. Нужно пойти к нему прямо сейчас. Но для начала – оторваться от слежки. Хотелось бы знать, чего именно хочет от них этот тип. Похитить Фредди? Похитить их всех? Убить их всех? Убить Фредди? Ни одного хоть сколько-нибудь приятного варианта в голову не приходит. Ладно, пока что он просто идет за ними следом. Еще хотелось бы знать, кто он, но на этот счет у Джона и вовсе нет никаких идей. Нужен Шерлок. И для того, чтобы скрыться от преследователя, видимо, тоже. Джон достает из кармана телефон и торопливо набирает смс. Шерлок перезванивает почти сразу. 

\- Ты знаешь, кто за тобой следит? – спрашивает он без предисловий, даже не поздоровавшись. Скорее всего, следящий за ними тип не сможет как следует расслышать Джона, но все же лучше быть осторожным.

\- Привет. Нет, я понятия не имею, как у нее дела. Мы давно не созванивались.

\- Хорошо. Ты с женой?

\- Да, гуляем вечером, как обычно.

\- Вы уже прошли двадцать седьмой дом?

\- Нет, еще нет.

\- Отлично. Тогда сразу за ним свернешь налево в переулок. Пройдешь насквозь, на соседнюю улицу, потом два дома налево, свернешь во двор, первый поворот направо, потом второй поворот налево, дальше прямо до кафе «Маккиато». Когда зайдете туда – перезвони мне.

Джон убирает телефон в карман как раз возле угла двадцать седьмого дома и кладет руку на плечо Фредерику.

\- Нам придется кое-куда завернуть прежде, чем идти домой.

Мальчик поднимает на него недоуменный взгляд.

\- Все в порядке. Сейчас направо.

Фредди коротко кивает и поворачивает вслед за ним. Мэри тоже. Переулок, подворотня, улица, переулок… Его всегда изумляло совершенство, с которым Шерлок ориентируется в этих закоулках, на взгляд Джона, зачастую полностью неотличимых друг от друга. Самостоятельно он бы ни за что не полез так плутать в надежде отцепиться от «хвоста», рискуя оказаться в безлюдном закутке с явно недоброжелательно настроенным незнакомцем. Но у Шерлока все рассчитано идеально: задворки сменяются оживленными улицами достаточно быстро, чтобы их не успели застать там врасплох, и достаточно быстро для того, чтобы подозрительный тип потерял их из виду.

\- Вы оторвались от него? – спрашивает Шерлок, когда Джон звонит ему, усевшись за столик кафе «Маккиато».

\- Кажется, да… - отвечает Джон, напряженно вглядываясь в лица прохожих за окном.

\- Кажется?

\- Да, оторвались, да. Я его не вижу. Он нас потерял.

\- Отлично. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что произошло?

\- Я приеду к тебе. На Бейкер-стрит. В течение часа.

\- Жду.

Джон видит, как на него внимательно уставились две пары глаз, моментально оторвавшихся от изучения итальянских пирожных в меню. 

\- Что случилось? – это Фредди.

\- Джон? – а это уже Мэри.

Он задумчиво потирает переносицу и набирает в грудь побольше воздуха.

\- Фредерик, послушай. Там, на улице, я думаю, нас преследовал какой-то… не очень хороший человек.

Фредди молча хмурится. Очередное знакомое Джону выражение лица: Фредерик думает. Сопоставляет факты. Странно применять такое словосочетание к семилетнему мальчику, но Джон не может подобрать более подходящего. 

\- Он из тех же людей, из-за которых нам пришлось уехать из Мельбурна, - наконец, выдает Фредди свое умозаключение. – Все-таки это было из-за них… Я так и думал. Они опасные? Думаешь, с мамой случилось что-то плохое?

\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает Джон. – Но я знаю кое-кого, кто может нам помочь во всем разобраться.

Фредди прищуривается и заинтересованно склоняет голову набок. Мэри смотрит выжидательно: она-то знает, о ком сейчас говорит Джон. Но не знает, что он скажет Фредерику дальше. Джон тоже не знает, поэтому поворачивается к жене. За их домом тоже наверняка следят, значит, ее нужно отправить из Лондона куда-нибудь в более безопасное место. Он бы с радостью отправил Фредерика вместе с ней… Но любое место, где они окажутся вдвоем и без него, может стремительно превратиться в очень опасное. Так что у него нет особого выбора: Мэри уезжает, они с Фредди остаются. И вместе едут на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Я думаю, тебе стоит поехать к родственникам в Питерборо. Прямо сейчас. Я поймаю тебе такси до Кингс-Кросс. 

Мэри порывается что-то спросить или возразить но, на мгновение замешкавшись, передумывает и молча кивает. 

\- Отлично. А мы с тобой, - Джон поворачивается к Фредерику, - поедем в гости к… моему другу. 

\- Другу? Какому другу?

\- Хорошему. Очень хорошему другу. Идем.

Мэри корчит недоуменную гримасу. Джон пожимает плечами: не самый лучший момент, чтобы огорошивать ребенка новостями об отце. Мэри пожимает плечами в ответ: рано или поздно это придется сделать. Придется. Но не сейчас. Они выходят из кафе и ловят такси, сначала для Мэри, потом для них с Фредериком. Перед тем, как садиться в машину, Джон еще раз украдкой оглядывается по сторонам. Того странного типа поблизости не видно. Никаких других странных типов, кажется, тоже. «Кажется?» - саркастически спрашивает голос Шерлока у него в голове. Кажется. И Джон очень надеется, что ему кажется правильно.

У Джона, конечно, есть ключ. Но дверь, конечно, не заперта. Шерлок их ждет и оказывается на лестнице, как только слышит шум внизу. Останавливается на полпути до первого этажа, бросает быстрый взгляд на Фредди, потом недоуменный – на Джона.

\- Это… - Джон хмыкает, усмехается и смотрит в пол. – Я думаю, это твой новый клиент, Шерлок.

\- Клиент? Вот как?

\- Фредерик. Меня зовут Фредерик, - мальчик очень серьезен. Напряжен. Незнакомое место, да, к тому же, он не совсем понимает, что происходит. Джон мягко обнимает его за плечи и подталкивает к лестнице.

\- Меня зовут Шерлок, - так же серьезно отвечает ему Шерлок и протягивает руку. Детская ладошка робко ложится в большую ладонь, и Джон невольно замирает от зеркальности этой сцены. Две похожих растрепанных головы, два похожих движения, две похожих руки с длинными пальцами… Сейчас, когда они рядом, сходство бросается в глаза как никогда сильно. Интересно, как быстро они сами его заметят, со своей феноменальной фамильной наблюдательностью? Ох, черт… 

Шерлок, тем временем, кивком головы приглашает их подняться наверх. Джон выходит из оцепенения и, взяв Фредерика за руку, ведет его за собой на второй этаж, в привычный беспорядок гостиной на Бейкер-стрит. Мальчишка глазеет по сторонам с нескрываемым интересом. Наверное, квартира Шерлока представляет колоссальный интерес для кого-то, почти настолько же внимательного, как он сам. И значительно более любопытного, в силу возраста. Здесь можно найти очень неожиданные вещи. Джон хмыкает, вспоминая пару таких «находок».

\- Фредерик, побудь здесь. Посиди, пока мы разговариваем.

Джон идет на кухню, привычным жестом включает чайник. Разговор обещает быть непростым. Шерлок с легким недоумением, однако без возражений, следует за ним, оставив Фредди одного в гостиной. «Сидеть» тот, впрочем, не намерен, немедленно направляясь к книжным полкам: главная сокровищница в любом доме для ребенка, поглощающего информацию со скоростью суперкомпьютера.

\- Ничего не трогай! – бросает Шерлок, даже не обернувшись в сторону мальчика.

\- Я хотел только книжки посмотреть… - без малейшего смущения в голосе откликается Фредди. Джон всем своим видом выражающего, что не случится ничего страшного, если ребенок посмотрит книжки.

\- Хорошо. Но больше ничего не трогай.

Он усаживается на стул напротив Джона, ожидая, пока тот нальет чай и начнет, наконец, рассказывать. За этим ведь они сюда и приехали, так? Вот только с чего именно начать? «Я знаю, что Ирэн жива», - плохо. «Вообще-то, это твой сын», - совсем плохо. «Ирэн Адлер пропала неделю назад», - и вовсе дико… Кажется, у Джона начинает болеть голова. Поставив чашку перед Шерлоком и вторую – рядом с собой, он тоже садится, задумчиво уставившись в чай.

\- Хм… В общем, так. Месяца два назад я неожиданно встретился с Ирэн Адлер. 

Шерлок слегка приподнимает брови, сохраняя совершенно каменное выражение на лице.

\- Да. Не могу сказать, что меня это не удивило…

\- Ближе к делу, Джон.

\- Да, да. Конечно. Да. В общем, она меня попросила…

\- …присмотреть за своим ребенком. И ты согласился.

\- Как?.. Ладно, глупый вопрос.

\- Идиотский, - кивнув, соглашается Шерлок. – Почему ты согласился?

\- Потому что, - Джон глубоко вдыхает и решительно выпаливает: - это не ее ребенок, это ваш ребенок.

\- Она тебе так сказала? – спрашивает Шерлок невозмутимым тоном.

\- Что значит «она мне так сказала»? – опешивает Джон.

\- Это было бы довольно логично с ее стороны: сказать так, чтобы ты согласился. Не правда ли?

\- Я… как-то не думал об этом.

\- Ты никогда не думаешь, - отмахивается Шерлок, отхлебывая чай. 

\- И все же, Шерлок, она сказала мне правду, - мягко повторяет Джон.

\- Почему ты так уверен?

«Потому что я прожил с ним почти два месяца, черт тебя дери. И это было подозрительно похоже на неожиданное возвращение на Бейкер-стрит, к тебе, внезапно скинувшему лет тридцать. Если еще чьи-нибудь гены способны породить такой чудовищный характер, я готов сегодня же эмигрировать на другую планету», - думает Джон, но вслух спрашивает:

\- А почему ты так уверен в обратном?

Шерлок бросает взгляд в сторону гостиной, где Фредди, вольготно устроившись в его кресле, внимательно листает какой-то внушительный том. Джон в очередной раз ловит себя на ощущении причудливого дежавю с семилетним мальчишкой в роли Шерлока и невольно встряхивает головой. Он действительно не думал об этом. Способна ли природа на подобную шутку? Природа способна практически на что угодно – это он выучил еще во времена студенчества. И все же, фенотипические сходства на лицо. А Шерлок…

\- Я не уверен, - говорит Шерлок. Джону кажется, что в его голосе слышны ноты недоумения и… Испуга? – Ладно, предположим, что я его биологический отец. Это существенно?

\- Биологический?

\- Джон, я вижу этого ребенка в первый раз. Как бы ты хотел, чтобы я обозначил свое к нему отношение?

\- Нет, это несущественно, - покорно соглашается Джон. Возможно, беседы с Шерлоком на морально-этические темы действительно стоит отложить на потом. Поскольку легкостью они никогда не отличались, а у них есть проблема, требующая срочного решения. – В общем, она сказала мне, что у нее… некоторые трудности с прошлым. Не сообщив, впрочем, никаких подробностей. И ей нужно оставить сына в безопасном месте, пока она будет с ними разбираться. Потом она пропала. Неделю назад. Перестала звонить и писать. Я бы не был уверен, что случилось что-то серьезное, если бы не тот тип, который преследовал нас сегодня. Думаю, это из-за Фредерика. Они как-то узнали, где он. Я не знаю, кто они, Шерлок, и что им нужно, и какие у них отношения с Ирэн Адлер, но мне все это очень не нравится. И я думаю, что Фредерик в большой опасности. И она тоже. Наверняка.

Шерлок подносит к губам сложенные ладони.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь. А мальчик?

\- Сомневаюсь, что много. Он что-то говорил о людях, из-за которых им пришлось уехать из Мельбурна…

\- Много или мало – в любом случае, следует расспросить его подробнее.

\- Шерлок…

\- Что?

\- Пожалуйста, будь с ним… помягче.

Шерлок натянуто улыбается, поднимаясь со стула.

\- Конечно, Джон. Конечно, - и, выйдя из кухни в гостиную, немедленно обращается к Фредди, уткнувшемуся в книгу: - Фредерик, будь добр, пересядь в другое кресло.

Мальчик поднимает глаза от страниц, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшихся весьма подробным ботаническим атласом, и неожиданно спрашивает:

\- Ты же спасешь ее? Еще раз?

Шерлок застывает, глядя на него в упор.

\- Ты – мой папа, - уверенно констатирует Фредерик, отвечая на незаданный вслух вопрос. – Джон мне не говорил, я догадался. Это было не так уж и сложно, честно говоря. Совсем легко.

\- О чем еще ты догадался? – ровно спрашивает Шерлок, уставившись на него, как на очень неожиданное последствие очередного эксперимента.

\- Да так, про всякую ерунду… Что к тебе сегодня заходил полицейский. И ты ел на завтрак сэндвич с тунцом. А больше ничего не ел сегодня. Я не очень внимательно смотрел, - говорит Фредди слегка виноватым тоном. 

\- Не очень, - соглашается Шерлок, опускаясь в кресло напротив и глядя на ребенка с неподдельным интересом, - полицейских было двое.

У Фредерика на щеках вспыхивает румянец, и он опускает взгляд.

\- Ничего страшного, - вставляет Джон, пытаясь подбодрить явно смущенного мальчишку. Фредди поджимает губу и протестующе вскидывает голову.

\- Она так же говорит. Но мне не нравится… отвлекаться. Так она говорит: что я иногда отвлекаюсь, но это ничего страшного. А мне не нравится. Но я все равно отвлекаюсь. И сейчас отвлекся. На книжку и… - он поворачивается к Шерлоку. – Ты спасешь ее?

На несколько долгих секунд в комнате наступает тишина.

\- Я постараюсь, - наконец, отвечает Шерлок, и Джон смотрит на него с удивлением. Обычно Шерлок утверждает наверняка. Обычно, но не сейчас. – Если ты мне поможешь.

Фредди хмурится и кивает.

\- Расскажи мне о людях, из-за которых вам пришлось уехать. Все, что сможешь вспомнить. Любые подробности. Надеюсь, в тот раз ты не отвлекался?

\- Шерлок! – возмущенно одергивает его Джон, когда Фредерик снова заливается краской до самых ушей.

\- Нет, не отвлекался, - уверенно и твердо говорит мальчик, и Шерлок довольно усмехается: вот видишь, Джон, все в порядке. Все и должно быть в порядке. Теперь Фредерик всего лишь будет внимательнее и начнет думать яснее. Шерлок бы начал. И Фредерик начнет. Потому что… потому что это его сын.


	10. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Great Britain, London. Three years ago.

Запах духов он чувствует еще у дверей. Этот запах продолжается на лестнице, становясь насыщенней и отчетливей. Тягуче-сладкий и тяжелый аромат туберозы. Шерлок недоуменно хмурится: слишком вызывающе для миссис Хадсон, слишком претенциозно для любой из ее подруг. Клиентка? Очень странно, что квартирная хозяйка пустила ее в дом, пока он отсут… Закончить мысль Шерлок не успевает, потому что, едва открыв дверь в гостиную, видит Ирэн. Она сидит на столе – на его столе! – рассеянно глядя в книгу – его книгу! Он возмущенно вздыхает, тем не менее, походя отметив, как облегает ее фигуру темно-синее платье и на секунду залюбовавшись этим зрелищем. Услышав, как открылась дверь, Ирэн поднимает на него глаза.

\- «Я один хочу остаться, так что с бюста прочь лети! Вынь жестокий клюв из сердца, прочь лети и навсегда!» Каркнул Ворон: «Никогда!» - цитирует она, явно по памяти, и, захлопнув книгу, машет ей перед собой. - Эдгар Аллан По.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Я в курсе, что ты в курсе, - небрежно брошенная книга летит в кипу бумаг на столе.

\- Чем обязан твоему визиту?

Ирэн пожимает плечами.

\- Случайно оказалась в Лондоне. И подумала: отчего бы не зайти к старому доброму знакомому?

Ложь. Как минимум, насчет «случайно». Она здесь по вполне конкретному делу. Впрочем, никак не связанному с ним. Шерлок бросает пальто и шарф на кресло, продолжая машинально собирать информацию. В Лондоне второй день. Вероятно, дело уже закончено, но до отъезда еще есть время. Время, которое она решила потратить на визит к нему. Зачем? Приехала на такси. Обедала в ресторане итальянской кухни. Ждет его здесь примерно полчаса. Ребенку около пяти лет. Плохо спала… Внутри Шерлока что-то неприятно дергается. Мозг возвращается к предыдущему наблюдению, которое он автоматически проскочил на полном ходу. Ребенку. Около пяти лет. Ее ребенку. Это мальчик. Он перепроверяет умозаключение, сам не очень понимая, почему делает это. Нет, все верно. Не случайный сосед или попутчик, не сын друзей или родственников. Ее сын. 

Она не замужем. Точно? Почему он снова перепроверяет? Да, точно. Есть постоянный любовник. Нет, любовница. Вместе не живут. На кой черт он сейчас копается в ее личной жизни? Какое ему дело? Пусть даже у нее есть муж и счастливая тихая семейная жизнь где-то там, неизвестно где, у черта на рогах, где она сейчас живет… Какое ему дело? Неприятное чувство в грудной клетке повторяется, вызывая раздражение. Почему он не заметил в прошлый раз? Сознание с радостью уцепляется за эту мысль. Досада. Пусть это неприятное внутри будет досадой. На то, что он опять не смог ее «прочитать». Девять месяцев и шестнадцать дней с их прошлой встречи. Как он мог тогда упустить настолько важный факт? Был слишком невнимателен, слишком увлечен… ей. Последняя мысль вызывает несильный, но совершенно очевидный для него самого прилив крови к лицу. Увлечение. Ошибка, которую не следует повторять. И которую он повторяет раз за разом. 

Это похоже на очень медленный водоворот, в который тебя затягивает сам не понимаешь, как. В прошлый раз он не собирался… Не собирался делать ничего. Собирался сказать ей, что она зря приехала, что это бессмысленно и опасно. А потом увидел ее лицо. Несмотря на все ее старание не показать эмоций, он не смог не заметить этот взгляд. Странный двойник уже виденных раньше, за несколько месяцев до этого. У Джона. У миссис Хадсон. Это одновременно приятно и неприятно. Разве так бывает? Странно… Приятно, что ей небезразлично. Стоило бы сказать «что она переживала», но Шерлок нарочно выбирает самую обтекаемую формулировку. Неприятно, что он – обтекаемее! – огорчил еще одного человека. 

Наверное, стоило что-то сказать. Еще раз попытаться мучительно подобрать подходящие слова. «Я сожалею, что…» Что? Что не сказал? Он не мог этого сделать, в любом случае. Сожалеть было бы глупо. Что тебе пришлось считать меня мертвым? Это звучит, как полная нелепость… Когда она не дает ему сказать ничего, приложив пальцы к его губам, он ей благодарен. Когда она говорит: «Поехали», - он просто не может ответить «нет». Не в этот раз, не сегодня. Водоворот затягивает – и выкидывает наружу только утром, на кровати в пустом гостиничном номере: Ирэн к тому моменту уже уехала. Сначала он старался поменьше смотреть на нее, потом было слишком темно. И все же – как он мог не заметить? Ребенок. Такие вещи обычно бросаются в глаза. Но с ней он снова допустил ошибку. Грубую. Глупую.  
На эти умопостроения и воспоминания ему требуется меньше минуты. За это время он успевает подойти к Ирэн, все еще сидящей на столе, и, посмотрев ей в глаза, отстраненно сказать:

\- Кажется, за последние девять месяцев я не пытался еще раз сфальсифицировать свою смерть, так что снова удостоверяться в том, что я жив, тебе не требуется. Так почему ты оказалась у меня в квартире, да еще без предупреждения?

Ирэн не отводит взгляд, и выражение лица остается непроницаемым. Только слегка дергаются уголки губ. Потом она улыбается.

\- Просто соскучилась. Плохой повод?

Пахнет туберозами. Так сильно и остро, словно он стоит посреди поля цветов. В густом облаке цветочного аромата. Ей идет этот запах.

\- Несущественный, с моей точки зрения.

\- А с моей – очень даже весомый, - она подается вперед, к нему, и туберозы бьют в нос с новой силой, а улыбка Ирэн становится довольной, как у сытой кошки. Это раздражает. Его это раздражает.

\- Тот факт, что у нас пару раз был секс, не дает тебе повода вламываться в мое личное пространство в любой момент времени.

Ирэн поднимает бровь и еще на пару дюймов подается вперед, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Когда она сидит на столе, их взгляды находятся почти на одном уровне. Впрочем, она и снизу вверх умеет смотреть так, что… 

\- Тот факт, что ты один раз был сверху, не дает тебе повода указывать мне, что мне делать и где находиться в любой момент времени.

Повисает пауза. Они смотрят друг на друга, глаза в глаза, не моргая.

\- Что ты делаешь в Лондоне?

Не то чтобы его это на самом деле интересовало. Но это лучший вариант продолжения разговора из тех двенадцати, что он смог придумать за десять секунд. А дольше тянуть паузу было бы совсем неправильно. 

\- Тебя проведать приехала, - усмешка.

\- Глупо. К тому же неправда.

\- О, да, я и забыла, что разговариваю с Шерлоком Холмсом, - Ирэн слегка поводит плечом и отклоняется назад, обхватив руками колено. – Ну, так расскажи мне сам, зачем я здесь. Если знаешь.

\- Деловая поездка. Короткая. Ты в городе второй день, уже закончила дела, иначе не появилась бы здесь. Но самолет только завтра, у тебя есть полностью свободный вечер. Это была встреча с кем-то, кто, как минимум формально, выше тебя по статусу и считает своей подчиненной. Вредное заблуждение. Впрочем, пока что ты его поддерживаешь, поскольку тебе это выгодно. Не слишком большая шишка, иначе ты оделась бы иначе. Ваше сотрудничество, как правило, не требует твоего личного присутствия, данный случай – исключение из правил. Тебя попросили приехать, ты не отказалась. Добавим к этому тот факт, что ты много путешествуешь. И можно сделать вывод, что ты делаешь довольно экстремальные репортажи для Geographical Magazine, а сегодня в первой половине дня встречалась со своим редактором, который по какой-то причине захотел лицезреть тебя воочию. 

Ирэн слушает его стремительный монолог внимательно, неосознанно слегка приоткрыв рот. С искренним интересом. Второй человек после Джона Уотсона, способный по-настоящему заинтересованно выслушивать подобные монологи. Правда, с тех пор, как Джон женился, возможность делиться ими с Джоном стала выпадать Шерлоку заметно реже. Приходится довольствоваться черепом, который уж точно на искренний интерес не способен. 

\- Как ты узнал, что это именно Geographical Magazine?

Шерлок довольно усмехается:

\- Несколько месяцев назад видел там статью за авторством некой Саманты Эскот. Принял за совпадение. Но только что пересмотрел свои выводы.

Ирэн смеется:

\- Это нечестно!

Он пожимает плечами:

\- Почему? Я сделал наблюдение и сопоставил факты. Хочешь чаю?

По-хорошему говоря, последнюю фразу следовало бы считать капитуляцией. Но, в конце концов, она действительно один из самых интересных собеседников, которые ему известны, и… Он снова не успевает додумать мысль, потому что Ирэн ловко соскальзывает со стола и оказывается стоящей практически вплотную к Шерлоку. Глядя на него теперь уже снизу вверх. Сугубо номинально, разумеется.

\- Нет. Не хочу. Хочу тебя.

Шерлок расправляет плечи, напрягаясь, как струна. От наступившей было расслабленности не остается и следа. Ну да, все не могло оказаться так просто. С ней никогда ничего не бывает просто.

\- Тебе не кажется, что это становится вредной привычкой?

\- С каких это пор тебя пугают вредные привычки?

\- Не пугают. Настораживают. В тех случаях, когда имеют отношение к тебе. Считаешь, у меня недостаточно причин для этого?

\- Ты злопамятный, - она строит обиженную гримасу, быстро и невесомо пробегая пальцами по пуговицам его рубашки. Туберозами пахнет так, словно они прорастают прямо у Шерлока в голове. Он делает чуть более глубокий вдох, чем следовало бы: тело выдает вполне естественные физиологические реакции на близость ее тела. С которыми, впрочем, ему не составит труда справиться. Если он захочет.

\- Я всего лишь учитываю предыдущий опыт.

\- Тогда учти опыт девятимесячной давности. На мой взгляд, он был вполне позитивным. Или у тебя другое мнение на этот счет? – брови взлетают вверх на мгновение, вполне достаточное, чтобы обозначить намеренную провокационность вопроса. Пальцы сжимаются на лацканах пиджака, для закрепления результата. Черт побери, Шерлок никогда не может точно сказать, зачем она делает те или иные вещи. Вот сейчас – она дразнит его, проверяет реакции, говорит всерьез? Он не знает. А еще он не знает, какой из вариантов нравится ему больше (меньше?). Эта женщина заставляет его чувствовать неуверенность. Каждый раз, когда появляется. Шерлок терпеть не может неуверенность. И еще скуку. Но скучно с мисс Адлер не бывает никогда. Видимо, неуверенность прилагается к этому в качестве неизбежного побочного эффекта. У психоактивных веществ тоже масса побочных эффектов, но – тут она совершенно права – его это никогда не останавливало. В случае, если ему был нужен основной эффект. Вопрос только в том, насколько он ему нужен сейчас.

\- Как правило, я не повторяю эксперименты, прошедшие удачно. Не вижу смысла к ним возвращаться.

\- Тогда меня уже можно считать исключением из правил, - на ее лице мелькает тень усмешки. – Этот эксперимент ты проводил дважды.

\- Можешь считать тот случай перепроверкой результатов в связи с изменившимися условиями.

\- Так перепроверь еще раз, - выдыхает Ирэн ему в лицо, привстав на цыпочки и слегка потянув его к себе. – По-моему, условия опять изменились.

Шерлок хмыкает:

\- И сколько раз ты мне предлагаешь перепроверять?

Она коротко пожимает плечами:

\- Пока не надоест. Мне еще не надоело. А тебе?

\- Не знаю, - это честный ответ. Глупый, но честный.

\- Значит, точно надо проверить, – шепчет Ирэн прямо в ухо и проводит рукой по ребрам, от чего он почти вздрагивает. Почти. – Можешь еще раз побыть сверху. Возможно, я начну себя вести лучше…

\- Нет.

\- Что «нет»? – удивляется она и касается губами шеи.

\- Не начнешь, - вздыхает Шерлок, добавив мысленно: «И меня это, на самом деле, устраивает». А потом прикрывает глаза и полностью растворяется в туберозном аромате, сладком и немного ядовитом. Как и ее прикосновения.

Наблюдать и анализировать он не перестает никогда. Даже сейчас. Даже касаясь ее кожи губами, он замечает все. Она старается не оставлять следов, но их не всегда удается скрыть, особенно от него. Хотя у нее выходит лучше многих. Один крошечный след, на левой груди, почти незаметно… Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы провести по нему пальцем. Возвращается к мысли, которую он уже, было, выкинул из головы – на некоторое время, по крайней мере. До тех пор, пока она несущественна. Пока не представляет практической ценности. Ребенок. Около пяти лет. Значит, возраст вполне подходит для того, чтобы… Ирэн притягивает его к себе, и он позволяет волне удовольствия смыть оставшуюся часть мысли. В кои-то веки возможность не думать вызывает у него приятное облегчение. После он уже не возвращается к этому, отложив в дальний угол сознания. До тех пор, пока оно не представляет практической ценности.


	11. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

Шерлок всегда спит чутко, даже после пары суток без сна по окончании очередного расследования. Необходимая привычка, которую не так уж сложно выработать, если задаться целью. Почувствовав, что в комнате кто-то есть, он просыпается сразу же. Не двигается, не открывает глаз. Из всех возможных вариантов безопаснее всего предположить наихудший: это может быть тот человек, о котором говорил Джон. И тогда лучше не выдавать себя. Чужой в комнате тоже не шевелится. Только глубоко и настороженно сопит. Вероятно, глядя на него в упор. Наконец, Шерлок все же решает осторожно приоткрыть глаза и видит слабо различимую в темноте мальчишескую фигурку. 

\- Фредерик? Что ты?.. – начинает Шерлок, приподнявшись на локте и пристально глядя на ребенка в ответ.

\- Я думал, она мне врет, - без прелюдий озвучивает Фредерик мысль, занимающую его сознание. – Знаешь, они так делают иногда. Мамы, которые живут с детьми… одни. Без папы. Это мне Билли рассказал. Он на два года старше и знает, откуда берутся дети. Я сначала ему не поверил, потому что это все звучало как-то… странно. Но потом посмотрел в медицинской энциклопедии – и оказалось, что он прав. За исключением нескольких несущественных деталей. Вот и здесь было так же. Билли говорил, мамы иногда выдумывают всякие… истории. Ну, там, про то, что папа летчик и разбился на самолете. Или еще что-нибудь… героическое. Когда не хотят говорить, что случилось на самом деле. Тут я ему тоже сначала не поверил, но раз уж он в курсе про детей… решил, что он прав. И она делает так же, - Фредди осторожно садится на край кровати. Подумав немного, забирается на нее и подтягивает колени к подбородку, обхватив их руками. – Ну, я не совсем ошибся… Она меня и правда обманывала. Только по-другому… - Шерлок не решается прервать его монолог. И, по правде, не очень-то понимает, что на него можно ответить. – Она мне сказала, что ты пропал и все думают, что ты умер. 

\- Так и было, - наконец, подает Шерлок ответную реплику.

\- Правда? – в голосе мальчика звучит надежда с легкой примесью удивления.

\- Да. Мне пришлось исчезнуть. Надолго. На три года. 

Фредерик тяжело вздыхает.

\- Три года… Значит, ты уже давно нашелся. Потому что мне семь. И она мне не сказала. Выходит, все равно наврала. Почему? Она ведь и тебе не рассказала… про меня. Я видел, когда мы только пришли. Джон говорил с тобой, и ты удивился. И посмотрел в мою сторону. Значит, ничего не знал, так? Почему?  
Шерлок вздыхает и откидывается на подушку, с трудом удержавшись от обреченного стона. Поворачивается к тумбочке, на которой стоят часы. Три двадцать семь.

\- Фредерик…

\- Можешь звать меня Фредди. Я никому не разрешаю так делать, кроме нее, вообще-то. И Джону тоже. Но тебе можно, - доверительно сообщает мальчик. Шерлок чувствует, что у него слегка учащается сердцебиение. В самый раз для ситуации, когда тебя загнала в угол пара-тройка вооруженных бандитов. И совсем неожиданно, когда у тебя на кровати посреди ночи сидит семилетний мальчик. Впрочем, можно сказать, что Фредерик тоже загнал его в угол. Фигурально выражаясь. И бежать некуда. В любом случае, это выглядело бы странно, вздумай он сейчас вскочить и убежать.

\- Фредди, - начинает Шерлок еще раз, пытаясь придать голосу успокаивающие интонации, - уже очень поздно, завтра у нас много дел. Давай поговорим потом? А сейчас будем спать. Я буду спать. И ты тоже пойдешь на диван в гостиной и будешь спать.

Фредерик только пожимает плечами.

\- Мне не спится. Совсем.

Шерлок снова вздыхает. В общем-то, не удивительно. У мальчика пропала мать, его преследовал какой-то незнакомец и еще… он узнал, кто его отец. Ничего удивительного, что ему теперь не спится. Но Шерлоку-то что с этим делать? Может, пойти разбудить Джона? Плохая идея. Джон – не Шерлок. Ему нужно высыпаться, чтобы хорошо соображать. А завтра он понадобится Шерлоку бодрым и эффективным. Вздохнув в третий раз, он легко хлопает ладонью по второй подушке.

\- Ложись.

Майкрофт так делал, когда Шерлоку было столько же, сколько Фредди сейчас. Когда Шерлок делал так же, как Фредди: приходил среди ночи к брату со странными разговорами обо всем на свете, если ему не спалось. Мальчик широко улыбается – так, что становятся видны два выпавших молочных зуба – и, перемахнув через ноги Шерлока, забирается под одеяло. Как будто только и ждал этого приглашения. Ворочается, укладываясь поудобнее.

\- Расскажи мне про расследование, - просит он, продолжая улыбаться и очень заинтересованно глядя на Шерлока. 

\- Про какое? – Шерлок хмыкает. Отлично, сказочки на ночь. Прямо-таки семейная идиллия. Джон был бы доволен.

\- Любое… Нет. Страшное. Опасное.

\- Страшное?

\- Угу. Только чтобы все закончилось хорошо.

\- Ладно, - Шерлок задумчиво ерошит волосы. – Ладно. Это было год назад. В Лондоне, в районе Хэпмстед, пропали два мальчика. Восьми и четырех лет. Майкл и Нэйтан Пирси. Достаточно страшно?

\- Вполне, - согласно кивает Фредди и, подложив руку под голову, закрывает глаза. Через пять минут он уже спит, Шерлок сразу понимает это по ставшему тихим и ровным дыханию. Наверняка, завтра с утра первым делом спросит, чем закончилась та история с мальчиками. Шерлок бы спросил. Он ложится на спину, вытянувшись на кровати так, чтобы не потревожить Фредерика. И тоже засыпает.

Часа через полтора Шерлока будит грохот, донесшийся со стороны кухни. Видимо, это совсем неподходящая ночь для того, чтобы выспаться. На этот раз сомнений быть не может: это кто-то чужой, влезший через кухонное окно. Иногда наиболее простые методы – самые эффективные. Тонкая и очень незаметно натянутая леска действует не хуже сложной сигнализации. Шерлок оглядывается на Фредди – тот спит, не обращая никакого внимания на шум – стремительно вскакивает с кровати и как можно более бесшумно выскальзывает за дверь. Несколько быстрых шагов по коридору – и кухня. Незнакомец уже успел подняться на ноги, но еще не до конца восстановил ориентацию в пространстве и не успел смыться. Какой же увалень! Разве можно посылать таких людей влезать в чужой дом? 

\- Che cazzo?.. – свистящим шепотом цедит чужак сквозь зубы. Итальянец? Любопытно.

У Шерлока стратегическое преимущество: он намного лучше ориентируется в своей квартире – тем более, в темноте. К тому же «гость», хоть и, наверняка, ожидает появления жильцов, не знает, откуда именно они могут появиться. Так что Шерлок, выскочивший прямо на него из темного коридора, застает итальянца врасплох. Но рефлексы у того прекрасные: несмотря на внезапность атаки, он почти успевает увернуться – и запланированный прямой удар в нос превращается в смазанный по скуле. Чужак делает шаг в сторону, а потом решительно прыгает на Шерлока. Он крупнее, ощутимо крупнее. (Те, кто его послал, точно хорошо подумали и выбрали правильного человека для лазания в окна?!) Шерлок пытается удержать равновесие, но ему не удается – и они с итальянцем летят на пол. 

Он наваливается на Шерлока сверху всем своим весом, весьма технично передавливает шею предплечьем. Увалень! У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, но он все же умудряется, причудливо извернувшись, пнуть противника коленом в пах. Нечестный прием. К черту честные приемы! Итальянец шипит от боли и ослабляет захват. Этого оказывается вполне достаточно, чтобы со всей силы оттолкнуть его от себя ногами. 

\- Шерлок! – Джон, конечно, тоже проснулся от шума, и теперь сбегает по лестнице вниз. Чужак затравленно озирается, осознав, что противоположная сторона сейчас получит численное преимущество. Кажется, это понимание придает ему дополнительной быстроты и ловкости: он вскакивает на ноги почти одновременно с Шерлоком и, не теряя ни секунды, выпрыгивает в окно. Второй этаж – не так уж высоко. Пару раз перекатившись по земле, итальянец без труда поднимается и почти сразу ныряет в стоящую неподалеку машину, водитель которой уже завел двигатель.   
Шерлок с досадой бьет ладонью по оконной раме. Упустил! Хотя были все шансы… 

\- Шерлок? Что случилось? – Джон вбегает на кухню, включает свет и сразу же кидается в гостиную. – Где Фредерик?!

\- С ним все в порядке. Он спит в моей комнате. 

\- Слава богу!

\- Я пытался схватить итальянца, который влез в квартиру через окно. Но он сбежал. Тоже через окно, - Шерлок устало облокачивается о стол и со вздохом проводит ладонями по лицу.

\- Итальянца? Фредерик говорил, у тех людей в Мельбурне был акцент…

\- Да, полагаю, это был итальянский акцент. Мне еще нужно будет кое-что проверить с утра, но…  
\- Что?

\- …но не исключаю, что мне придется ехать в Италию.

\- Одному?

\- Не в первый раз. Или ты предлагаешь прихватить с собой тебя вместе с ребенком? Может, еще и миссис Хадсон возьмем?

\- Шерлок, я… Ладно, утром поговорим.

\- Разумное решение. Иди спать, Джон.

\- Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

\- Да. Конечно.

Кто-то другой вряд ли заметил бы, но Джон прекрасно видит, что Шерлок нервничает. И вряд ли дело в том, что ему придется иметь дело с итальянской мафией. Пожалуй, соберись в Лондоне вся мировая преступная элита – Шерлок бы и бровью не повел. Его никогда всерьез не волновала собственная безопасность. Но сейчас речь идет не только и не столько о его безопасности. Поэтому Шерлок нервничает. Отчасти – Джон не может не признать – его радует этот факт. Он опасался, что Шерлок отреагирует на мальчика, как… Шерлок. И теперь ему, пожалуй, даже неловко за свои опасения. В некоторые моменты общения с Шерлоком Холмсом легко забыть, каким он бывает… в другие моменты.

\- Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мой брат имел к этому какое-либо отношение, - говорит Шерлок.

\- Ты до сих пор ему не доверяешь, - говорит Джон, не сумев скрыть легкого упрека в голосе.

\- Мой брат и доверие – это слабо совместимые понятия.

\- И все же… он мог бы помочь.

\- Я знаю, Джон, - бросает Шерлок с раздражением. – Но предпочел бы не прибегать к его помощи без крайней необходимости.

\- Понимаю, - вздыхает Джон. – Я понимаю. 

Он действительно понимает, насколько вообще можно понять странные отношения этих двух очень странных людей.

\- Если бы не Фредерик, было бы проще, - рассеянно сообщает его друг своей чашке с кофе. – Его наличие очень сильно усложняет… всё.

Шерлок поднимает на Джона растерянный взгляд, и тот уже, было, собирается ответить, когда замечает Фредерика, стоящего в дверном проеме и недоуменно смотрящего на них.

\- Фредерик, доб… - начинает Джон, но закончить не успевает, потому что мальчишка поджимает губу и, пулей проскочив мимо Джона, устремляется вниз по лестнице. 

\- Фредди! – не дожидаясь ответа, Шерлок выбегает следом. И Джон тоже бежит за ними. Слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Видит, как Шерлок, выругавшись сквозь зубы, выскакивает на улицу. Черт, вот же черт! Какого черта?!

Значит, вот как… Теперь ему понятно. Теперь ему все понятно. Сбегая вниз по лестнице, Фредерик слышит, как отец окрикивает его. «Не называй меня так! - зло думает он. - Никому, кроме нее, нельзя меня так называть! Потому что никому больше я не нужен. И тебе тоже. Поэтому она мне не говорила. Поэтому Джон тоже не говорил…» Он, Фредерик, всё усложняет. Без него, Фредерика, было бы проще. Ну и пожалуйста. Он сделает всем проще, убежит куда подальше.

Из-за слез, накипающих на глазах, он совсем не разбирает дороги: и так-то почти ничего не видит без очков. Фредерик со всхлипом вытирает глаза ладонью и продолжает упрямо бежать по улице. Не важно, куда. Он в одной пижаме, его остановит первый же полисмен. И Фредерик не собирается признаваться, откуда сбежал. Пусть его отправят в детский дом. Кажется, именно туда попадают дети, не нужные родителям. Однако останавливает его совсем не полицейский. Какой-то незнакомый мужчина с синяком и ссадиной на щеке. Мужчина смотрит на него так, словно не верит своему счастью – а потом, неожиданно обхватив за талию, зажимает рот ладонью и тащит в переулок.

Оказавшись на улице, Джон успевает заметить спину Шерлока, бегущего куда-то влево. Он смотрит в том же направлении - и видит, как Фредерик, болтая в воздухе ногами, пытается вырваться из рук здорового мужика. Секунду спустя они оба скрываются за углом ближайшего дома. Вот черт! Джон бежит, Шерлок бежит. Джон точно не успеет. Шерлок – может успеть. Должен успеть. В переулок Шерлок уже даже не забегает, а залетает, в странном полупрыжке. Когда Джон, наконец, добегает до угла, они – уже в другом конце переулка. Шерлок все-таки успевает. Прыгает на того, кто схватил Фредерика, сзади. Мальчик отлетает в сторону, и Джон, не раздумывая, бросается к нему. 

\- Ты в порядке?

Фредди трясет головой и, ухватив подоспевшего Джона за руку, встает.

\- Да. Кажется…

Шерлок и незнакомец – итальянец? – пытаются придушить друг друга. Джон колеблется долю секунды, а потом, крепко сжав руку мальчика, тащит его из переулка обратно в сторону Бейкер-стрит. Но там их уже ждут. У второго есть пистолет. Он стреляет – к счастью, навскидку, почти не целясь. Пуля с характерным звуком пролетает в полуметре от Джона, впивается в стену, выпустив фонтанчик пыли и кирпичной крошки. Джон привычным жестом закрывает собой ребенка и разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов.

\- Назад! – вскрикивает Джон.

\- Налево! – кричит Шерлок, наконец, умудрившийся повалить первого на землю и, кажется, вырубить его. Джон, подхватив Фредерика на руки, ныряет в подворотню, туда же устремляется Шерлок. Еще одна пуля, прилетевшая ему вслед, врезается в угол дома. Через мгновение Шерлок оказывается впереди, и Джон бежит за ним. Это было бы так привычно, если бы не Фредерик у него на руках. Впрочем, это тоже привычно… Это как на войне. Господи боже, как же Шерлок различает эти переулки? Джон совершенно теряет ориентацию уже на третьем повороте. Надо просто бежать следом – и все будет хорошо.   
Топота преследователей за ними уже почти не слышно, а когда они снова ныряют в какой-то крысиный угол, он окончательно стихает. Но они еще бегут какое-то время, причудливо петляя. Наконец, Шерлок останавливается и прислоняется к стене. Быстро оглядывается по сторонам и молча показывает Джону на пыльную слегка приоткрытую дверь. Джон так же молча кивает, и они заходят внутрь. Заброшенный дом. Пройти еще пару комнат: здесь их точно не будет слышно с улицы, можно отдышаться. Джон опускает Фредерика на пол, тот выглядит растерянным: наверняка напуган, но старательно не подает вида. Шерлок подходит к ребенку, смотрит на него сверху вниз с хмурой гримасой.

\- Не делай так больше никогда. Это опас… - он осекается, неожиданно для себя безошибочно узнавая интонацию в собственном голосе. Это не его интонация. Это интонация Майкрофта, с которой он уведомляет непутевого младшего брата о том, что тот совершил очередной необдуманный поступок. Уже много лет подряд. Шерлок вздыхает, хмурится, потом садится на корточки и заглядывает Фредерику в глаза. – Почему ты убежал?

\- Ты сказал, тебе без меня было бы проще… - тихо говорит мальчик, опуская взгляд в пол. Шерлок усмехается:

\- И ты решил таким образом упростить мне жизнь? По-моему, вышло с точностью до наоборот.  
\- Извини, - совсем смущенно бормочет Фредди под нос.

Прежде, чем ответить, Шерлок некоторое время молчит, потом делает глубокий вдох.

\- Мне действительно было бы проще, - мальчик напряженно сопит, судорожно сглатывает, стараясь не расплакаться снова, - если бы мне нужно было думать только о том, как найти твою маму. И не нужно было думать о твоей безопасности, – Шерлок снова замолкает. Фредерик поднимает на него заинтересованный взгляд. Шерлок грустно усмехается. – Но в жизни не всегда бывает так, как проще, правда?

\- Это да, - мальчик кивает с печальным вздохом.

\- Не убегай больше, ладно? Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, она оторвет мне голову. И Джону тоже. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нам оторвали головы?

Фредерик недоуменно смотрит на Шерлока, потом на Джона – а потом, наконец, улыбается:

\- Не-а. Не хочу. С головами вы лучше.

\- Вот и отлично, - улыбается Шерлок в ответ и тут же снова становится серьезным. – Теперь послушай меня внимательно. Мы побудем здесь еще немного, а после выйдем на улицу. И пойдем обратно на Бейкер-стрит. Другой дорогой. Скорее всего, мы больше не встретим этих людей – по крайней мере, сегодня. Но нам все равно надо быть осторожными. Как далеко ты можешь видеть без очков?

\- Если я сижу на диване в гостиной, я могу различить, кто выходит из кухни – ты или Джон. А дальше все совсем расплывается. 

Шерлок кивает. Фредерик все делает правильно: он не уверен, что может точно назвать цифры, поэтому приводит пример расстояния, знакомого Шерлоку идеально. От растерянности не осталось и следа, мальчик собран и серьезен. Джон наблюдает за ними молча: кажется, они прекрасно общаются и без посторонней помощи.

\- Будешь идти за руку с Джоном. Все время. И ни в коем случае ее не отпускать.

\- А можно с тобой? За руку?

После короткой заминки Шерлок снова кивает:

\- Можно со мной, - оборачивается к Джону, собираясь выдать инструкции и ему тоже.

\- Пап… - пауза – и слишком резкий, чересчур нервный поворот головы на непривычное обращение. – А ты мне дорасскажешь про тех мальчиков? 

Шерлок тихо смеется, приложив ладонь ко лбу.

\- Дорасскажу. Когда вернемся. Или Джон расскажет. У него это лучше получается.

\- Мне нравится, как ты рассказываешь, - серьезно говорит Фредерик.

\- Да? – искренне удивляется Шерлок. – Ладно…

Мальчишка нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу, снова глядя в пол, но все же делает шаг вперед и крепко обхватывает Шерлока руками за шею. Тот замирает с совершенно оторопелым выражением лица, потом медленно и осторожно кладет ладонь Фредерику на затылок и рассеянно треплет по волосам.

\- Фредди?..

\- Что?

\- Отпусти-ка меня, мне нужно кое-кому позвонить.

Мальчик послушно отходит поближе к Джону, а Шерлок, поднявшись, достает из кармана телефон и набирает номер.

\- Майкрофт? Нам надо поговорить. Да, срочно.


	12. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Great Britain, London. One year ago.

Майклу и Нэйтану Пирси очень повезло. Причем, неоднократно. В первый раз им повезло с почерком их несостоявшегося убийцы. Некоторые серийные убийцы убивают сразу. Некоторые предварительно мучают жертву самыми изощренными способами. Некоторые – долго готовятся, прежде чем совершить запланированное, неделями, а иногда и месяцами удерживая своих жертв в заточении. Человек, похитивший братьев Пирси, по счастью, относился к последней категории. Во второй раз им повезло, когда расследовать дело об их исчезновении взялся Шерлок Холмс.

Шерлок не очень любит дела, в которых замешаны дети, с тех пор, как появился Джон. Раньше ему было все равно. Точнее, ему не составляло – да и до сих пор не составляет – ни малейшего труда отвлечься от вещей, не имеющих прямого отношения к расследованию. Но Джон не умеет. Когда речь идет о детях, он всегда нервничает. Дергает Шерлока, дергается сам. Поэтому Шерлок не любит дела, в которых замешаны дети. Но все равно без малейших колебаний берется за это расследование. 

Супруги Пирси, еще довольно молодая респектабельная семейная пара, появляются на пороге Бейкер-стрит на пятый день после исчезновения мальчиков. Миссис Пирси нервно теребит подол платья, мистер Пирси машинально постукивает каблуком по полу. Они оба смотрят на Шерлока с надеждой.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что спустя трое суток вероятность найти пропавшего ребенка живым падает практически до нуля? – спрашивает он и тут же получает осуждающий взгляд от Джона. Шерлок раздраженно дергает плечом. Лучше заранее и откровенно предупредить, что он – не волшебник и чудес совершать не умеет. Во избежание дальнейших эксцессов. К тому же, они могли бы обратиться к нему и пораньше.

Миссис Пирси всхлипывает, но ее муж неплохо держит себя в руках.

\- Я понимаю, мистер Холмс, что нам, возможно, следовало обратиться к вам раньше. Но мы надеялись на полицию… - Шерлок саркастически хмыкает. – Теперь уже не надеемся. Так или иначе, никто не собирается требовать от вас невозможного.

\- Хорошо. Это хорошо.

\- Но мы бы в любом случае хотели знать, что произошло. В любом, - под конец голос мистера Пирси все-таки срывается, а миссис Пирси снова всхлипывает.

\- Я выясню, что произошло, - отвечает Шерлок. – В любом случае.

Человек, проектировавший электропроводку в этом доме, кажется, хотел сыграть с будущими жильцами в игру «найди выключатель». Шерлок шарит фонариком по стенам возле двери, но даже ему удается обнаружить проклятую кнопку далеко не сразу. Когда зажигается лампочка, внизу, под лестницей, раздается тихий шорох. Возможно, это крыса. А возможно и нет. 

\- Нэйтан? Майкл? – Джон, конечно же, не удерживается от оклика. Спустя несколько секунд из-за нижних ступенек робко выглядывает лохматая белобрысая голова. Это старший. 

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Джон. – Мы пришли вытащить вас отсюда. Где твой брат?

\- Он здесь, мистер. Он в порядке. Но ему очень страшно.

\- Ничего, - говорит Джон, - ничего, все будет хорошо. Меня зовут Джон. А это Шерлок. 

\- Надо выбираться отсюда поскорее, - говорит Шерлок, но явно опаздывает с репликой: наверху скрипит входная дверь и до них доносятся тихие шаги. – Останься с ними.

\- Он убьет нас? – испуганно спрашивает Нэйтан, а маленький Майкл под лестницей начинает громко хныкать.

\- О господи! – нервно вздыхает Шерлок и бросается вверх по лестнице.

\- Тебе все же не следовало так с ним разговаривать, - Джон прекрасно понимает, что Шерлок был раздражен, прекрасно понимает, какова была ситуация – и все же не может удержаться от этого комментария. Иногда Шерлок искренне ненавидит такие комментарии Джона. 

\- А тебе, - ледяным тоном отвечает он, - следовало лучше следить за ними обоими. А Нэйтану следовало бы не выбегать из подвала прямо на убийцу.

\- Он всего лишь ребенок, Шерлок. Напуганный ребенок.

\- Я тоже был ребенком, не забывай, - и Майкрофт был, хотя иногда, глядя на Майкрофта, кажется, что он появился на свет сразу взрослым и в костюме. И, как бы Шерлока ни бесила помешанность брата на контроле, тот даже в восемь лет не сделал бы ничего подобного. Для начала, Майкрофт вообще не допустил бы, чтобы они с Шерлоком попали в подобную ситуацию. В подвал к убийце.

\- Не все дети такие, как ты, - господи, Джон, давай уже прекратим этот разговор ни о чем! Не все. Это очевидно.

\- Очень жаль…

\- Если хочешь ребенка, похожего на тебя – заведи собственного, - Шерлок поджимает губу. Это было грубо. – Извини, - сразу же спохватывается Джон.

\- Нет, Джон, - отвечает Шерлок, немного помолчав. И с неожиданной для самого себя откровенностью добавляет: - Из этого не вышло бы ничего хорошего. Совершенно ничего.


	13. WHAT IS - Italia, somewhere in Calabria. Nowadays.

Под утро Ирэн снится Шерлок. Вполне обычный Шерлок, сидящий на краю ее кровати и внимательно смотрящий на нее.

\- Хороший сон, - бормочет Ирэн. – Может, он будет эротическим?

\- Полагаю, это не слишком уместно в данных обстоятельствах, - отвечает сновидение знакомым голосом со знакомыми интонациями.

\- У тебя даже во сне отвратительный характер, - констатирует Ирэн и накрывается одеялом с головой. Но уже через несколько секунд сбрасывает его с себя, уставившись на Шерлока удивленным взглядом. – Что ты здесь делаешь?!

\- Ликвидирую организованную преступную группировку, - спокойно отвечает Шерлок. – Заодно решил захватить тебя с собой в Лондон, когда закончу, раз уж ты здесь.

\- Как?.. – она окончательно просыпается, слышит шум в коридоре, полицейские сирены на улице… Очень много звуков, очень много суеты. Что вообще происходит?

\- Не слишком сложно, - охотно начинает рассказывать Шерлок, пока Ирэн, приложив пальцы к вискам, пытается прийти в себя. – Правда, пришлось задействовать Майкрофта. Мой брат не очень рвался помогать поначалу, но я умею быть убедительным. Достать из архива твое дело, достать оттуда нужную информацию – к счастью, нужная мне информация оказалась не очень нужна правительству Великобритании, и могла бы пылиться в архиве еще долго. Этой информации было бы бы достаточно даже для итальянской полиции. Очевидно, именно поэтому ты оказалась здесь. Но полицейским понадобилась бы пара месяцев для того, чтобы отработать эти факты. Мне хватило двух дней. После чего я пришел к ним с готовым делом в руках. Они были очень рады меня видеть и даже позволили прокатиться вместе с ними на полицейской машине, когда я сообщил, что меня здесь ждет дама. Итальянцы с большим энтузиазмом относятся к подобным вещам. Я бы даже сказал, с чрезмерным… 

\- Шерлок!

\- Что?

\- Мне кажется, ты упустил кое-какие детали в начале своего рассказа.

\- Ах, да, конечно. На прошлой неделе у меня на пороге появился Джон, преследуемый парой итальянцев, вместе с нашим сыном. Мне казалось, эту часть ты должна была понять и без моих подробных разъяснений.

Она потирает пальцами переносицу, встряхивает головой и встает с кровати.

\- И что?

\- Что – и что? Фредерик в полном порядке, он в Лондоне, если ты об этом. Но это ты тоже, наверняка, прекрасно знаешь и без меня.

Ирэн выскальзывает из ночной рубашки и поворачивается к Шерлоку, сжимая в руках платье.

\- И что, ты ни о чем не хочешь меня спросить?

\- Боюсь, я тебя не совсем понимаю… - говорит Шерлок со вполне искренним недоумением.

\- Ладно. Ладно, - задумчиво отвечает Ирэн, надевая платье и поворачиваясь к зеркалу. Она, в общем-то, и сама не очень понимает, что именно ему следовало бы у нее спросить. Но, как правило, люди, внезапно обнаружив, что у них есть семилетние дети, реагируют на этот факт менее… спокойно. Хотя к Шерлоку, конечно, трудно применить понятие «как правило». И все же, ее что-то раздражает. Пожалуй, то, что он, судя по его поведению, чувствует себя в сложившейся ситуации абсолютно комфортно. В отличие от нее. – Как Фредерик все это воспринял?

\- Ах, вот ты о чем… Он в порядке, я же сказал. Несмотря на то, что его дважды пытались похитить.

\- Шерлок! – Ирэн снова поворачивается к нему, встречаясь своим вопросительным взглядом с его недоуменным. – Я. Спрашиваю. Тебя. Не. Об. Этом.

\- А о чем?..

\- Он шесть лет хотел с тобой познакомиться.

\- И ты, как я вижу, не слишком прислушивалась к его желаниям… - Да неужели? Мистера Невозмутимость все-таки беспокоит этот вопрос?

\- Считаешь, я была не права?

\- Тебе видней, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Если бы я тебе рассказала, ты бы мне не поверил.

\- Вполне вероятно.

\- И, скорее всего, решил бы, что я в очередной раз пытаюсь тобой манипулировать.

\- Скорее всего.

\- Из этого не вышло бы ничего хорошего.

\- Пожалуй.

\- Прекрати со мной соглашаться!

\- Прекрати сообщать мне очевидные вещи.

\- Между прочим, ты мог бы и сам обо всем догадаться…

Шерлок невольно морщит нос. Он действительно мог бы, и довольно легко. Но не стал этого делать. Ему было удобнее не догадываться. Так же, как ей было удобнее не рассказывать. Им обоим было удобно думать друг о друге хуже, чем они есть на самом деле. Просто прекрасно. А теперь они сидят в самом эпицентре события, которое уже вечером появится на первых полосах всех итальянских газет, и не знают, что друг другу сказать… Довольно типичная для них ситуация, если вдуматься.

Видимо, им следует от души поблагодарить итальянскую организованную преступность. Послать рождественскую открытку Чезаре Корти прямо в тюрьму. «Сердечно благодарим вас, дон Корти, без вас мы никак не могли поговорить о нашем общем ребенке в течение четырех лет. Огромное спасибо и счастливого Рождества!» Он бы очень удивился: вряд ли ему когда-либо раньше приходилось исполнять функции психоаналитика, даже случайно.

Очередная пауза в очередном разговоре в очередной раз становится совершенно невыносимой, когда раздается осторожный стук в дверь.

\- Синьор Холмс, вы скоро? – спрашивают из-за двери. Видимо, им следует также от души поблагодарить итальянскую полицию, столь своевременно прервавшую зашедший в тупик диалог. Шерлок смотрит на Ирэн.

\- Дай мне двадцать минут.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Шерлок, встает и направляется к двери.

\- Два-один, - бросает Ирэн ему вслед, он оборачивается, вопросительно наклонив голову набок. 

– Счет по спасениям, - поясняет она с усмешкой. – Два-один в твою пользу.

\- Тебе хотелось бы сравнять его еще раз?

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы для этого не возникало поводов. Но это вряд ли... Иди.


	14. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - France, Paris. One year ago.

Два с половиной дюйма. Точное расстояние от лезвия ножа до Шерлока Холмса, лежащего на полу и пытающегося во что бы то ни стало не дать этому расстоянию сократиться. Обладатель ножа с рычанием выдыхает ему в лицо – и Шерлок не может не поморщиться. Теперь он знает точное меню ужина своего будущего убийцы. Восхитительно. Два дюйма. Темная одежда нападающего практически сливается с неосвещенной комнатой: костюм, перчатки, балаклава на лице. Видно только тускло поблескивающее лезвие ножа, рот и глаза в прорезях маски. Полтора дюйма. Шерлок чувствует, что не справится. Этот человек сильнее. И у него явное стратегическое преимущество. Не. Справится. Один дюйм. Он неожиданно замечает мелькнувшую за спиной убийцы тень. Что за?.. Звук удара гулкий, низкий и вибрирующий. Глаза человека в маске на мгновение удивленно расширяются, потом закатываются – и Шерлок, чувствуя, как тело обмякает и наваливается на него сверху, успевает в последний момент отвести в сторону руку с зажатым в ней ножом.

Он брезгливо сбрасывает с себя бесчувственного преступника и заинтересованно смотрит на Ирэн Адлер, стоящую над ним с тяжелым металлическим подносом в руках.

\- Кушать подано, - сообщает она, задумчиво вертя поднос.

\- Ты что, меня преследуешь?

Это уже вторая их встреча за сегодня. Первая, правда, проходила в более спокойной обстановке. Мисс Адлер уверила его, что у нее здесь «важные дела», конечно же, не имеющие к нему никакого касательства. И Шерлок даже не стал уточнять, как так вышло, что ее «важные дела» в Париже точно совпали по времени с его расследованием здесь же. Хотя на случайное стечение обстоятельств это было совсем не похоже, а о том, где именно он находится, имелась запись в блоге Джона. Вообще-то, он даже был бы рад ее видеть, если бы на тот момент все его мысли не занимало расследование, практически подошедшее к логическому завершению. 

\- Честно говоря, я всего лишь планировала в очередной раз зайти без приглашения и мешать тебе работать. Мне нравится твое выражение лица в такие моменты, - Шерлок фыркает и садится, медленно поводит головой, разминая пальцами шею. – Тут неожиданно оказалось не заперто… И, кажется, я зашла как раз вовремя.

\- Я бы и сам справился.

\- Да, конечно. Я вижу. 

\- Но все равно спасибо.

Ирэн сдержанно улыбается.

\- Один-один.

\- Что?..

\- Счет по спасениям. Один-один. Я его сравняла.

\- Довольна? 

\- Без-мер-но, - она задумчиво смотрит на лежащего на полу преступника. - Он жив, вообще?

\- В тебе внезапно проснулся гуманизм?

\- Во мне внезапно проснулось нежелание вызывать интерес к собственной персоне у французской полиции.

\- Жив. Без сознания. Впрочем, думаю, это ненадолго. 

\- У тебя веревка есть?

\- Нет. Откуда? Скотча тоже нет.

\- Скотч – это грубо.

\- Зато эффективно.

Ирэн, пренебрежительно фыркнув, в одно движение выдергивает пояс из своего плаща и опускается на колени рядом с бессознательным телом.

\- Коротковат. Ну да ладно…

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Я и сама справлюсь. Но все равно спасибо, - не без ехидства возвращает Ирэн его недавнюю фразу. Быстро заведя своей «жертве» руки за спину, она набрасывает на них петлю, закрепляет, делает второй виток, но, оценив длину пояса, убирает его, протягивает оставшиеся хвосты к ногам и точно так же обвязывает щиколотки, подняв лодыжки поближе к рукам. Гибкость суставов и физический комфорт этого человека ее не очень беспокоят. Главное – надежно, и никакой возможности развязаться самостоятельно. На все это у Ирэн уходит меньше минуты. Она с довольным видом осматривает результат своих трудов, еще раз проверяя прочность обвязки: надо же, почти не потеряла навык, несмотря на долгое отсутствие практики.

Шерлок не без интереса наблюдает за ее манипуляциями. И попутно – за объектом манипуляций, медленно, но верно начинающим приходить в себя.

\- Ловко, - комментирует он, поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Профессионально, - не без гордости отвечает Ирэн. Шерлок снова фыркает. Связанный на полу сдавленно стонет.

\- Надо вызвать полицию, - констатирует Шерлок, глядя на застывшее в причудливой позе тело.

\- Ну что ж, тогда я пойду, пожалуй. Все еще не имею желания с ними общаться. Если будут спрашивать, можешь сказать им, что тебя спасла фея. С подносом.

Шерлок пожимает плечами и достает телефон, продолжая краем глаза следить за Ирэн, которая, несмотря на озвученное намерение, не спешит уходить, дожидаясь, пока он закончит разговор. 

\- Что? – спрашивает Шерлок, договорив.

\- Да так… вдруг все-таки захочешь пообщаться менее сумбурно, - она с улыбкой подходит ближе, и маленький картонный прямоугольник, зажатый между ее пальцев, отправляется в карман его пиджака, – и поужинать со мной. Где-нибудь через час. Когда закончишь с полицейскими и с ним, - Ирэн кивает на продолжающего меланхолично постанывать преступника.

\- Я подумаю. Что-нибудь еще?

Ее улыбка становится шире.

\- Пожалуй. Пожалуй, кое-что еще… - Шерлок заинтересованно приподнимает брови. – По законам жанра, счастливо спасенному положено поцеловать спасителя. В благодарность.

Когда мистер Дженкинс приходит в себя, ему далеко не сразу удается сообразить, что произошло. Он пытался прирезать наглого детектива. И практически преуспел, когда… Кажется, его огрели по голове. Кто бы это мог быть? И почему он лежит в такой странной позе? Мистер Дженкинс пытается дернуться – и понимает, что накрепко связан. Руки привязаны к лодыжкам. Хреново, очень хреново. Интересно, где этот чертов детектив? Мистер Дженкинс открывает глаза, тут же почувствовав легкий приступ тошноты. Крепко его приложили. Но не смертельно. Взору мистера Дженкинса предстают две пары ног. Одни мужские, вторые – женские, на высоком тонком каблуке, и, по правде говоря, весьма аппетитные. Он не без труда задирает голову вверх.

\- Вот же б… - удивленно комментирует мистер Дженкинс, потому что обладатели ног, тот самый чертов детектив и какая-то незнакомая баба, весьма воодушевленно целуются прямо возле его связанного тела. – Извращенцы сраные.


	15. WHAT IS - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

Ирэн задумчиво смотрит на Шерлока, а Шерлок так же задумчиво смотрит в ноутбук. Это продолжается уже несколько часов, с тех самых пор, как Уотсоны, забрав с собой Фредерика, отправились на «прощальную прогулку», как ее окрестила Мэри. Ирэн и Фредди улетают завтра. Им больше нечего делать в Великобритании и нежелательно оставаться здесь слишком долго. Так что сейчас ее сын, наверняка, пользуется сентиментальностью Уотсонов, объедаясь сладостями. А они с Шерлоком устраивают очередной раунд игры в молчанку на Бейкер-стрит.

С момента их возвращения в Лондон они вполне успешно умудрялись ни разу не остаться ни наедине, ни втроем с Фредериком. Ирэн не то чтобы сознательно избегала подобных ситуаций, но при их приближении возникала почти физически ощутимая неловкость, от которой хотелось поскорее избавиться. Наверное, это выглядело нелепо. Фредди все это время, хоть и не спрашивал ничего, смотрел на них обоих так, словно чего-то ждал. Чего-то очень важного, что они скажут или сделают. Но ей было нечего ему сказать. Она не знала, что говорить. И что делать – тоже. 

А Шерлок – черт его знает, что он думал там, внутри своей черепной коробки своим гениальным мозгом. Признаваться в этом он, как обычно, не спешил. Впрочем, охотно общался с сыном. Кажется, даже с удовольствием. По крайней мере, Фредерик рассказывал об отце, едва не захлебываясь от восторга. А потом снова смотрел на нее тем самым выжидающим взглядом. Но ничего не спрашивал. А она улыбалась ему – и ничего не отвечала.

Наверное, остаться сегодня на Бейкер-стрит было не лучшей ее идеей. Но завтра они уедут. И да, черт побери, она будет скучать. Так что она, пожалуй, вполне согласна молча сидеть весь остаток вечера, глядя на Шерлока, сидящего на другом конце дивана. Каким бы странным ни казался подобный способ проведения последнего совместного вечера.

\- Наверное, Джон и Мэри очень удивятся, если им рассказать, что мы весь вечер молча просидели на диване.

Шерлок нехотя отрывает взгляд от ноутбука.

\- Почему? – недоумение в голосе. Ирэн с усмешкой пожимает плечами.

\- Наверное, они думают, что мы проводим время… с большей пользой.

\- Я определенно провожу его с пользой. Тебя что-то не устраивает?

Ох, да, дорогой мой. Меня не устраивает, что мы за восемь лет так и не научились нормально общаться. А еще меня не устраивает, что теперь я, кажется, не могу нормально общаться и со своим сыном тоже. Но я тебе об этом, конечно же, не скажу. Разговоры нам не удаются, как обычно. Поэтому я, как всегда, вместо разговоров предпочту…

Она в одно движение перетекает по дивану, оказавшись рядом с Шерлоком. 

\- Меня все устраивает. Но…

\- Но?.. – он поворачивает голову – и практически утыкается в нее носом. Коснуться губами губ совсем несложно, и она незамедлительно делает это.

\- А, так ты хочешь… - выдыхает Шерлок, прерывая поцелуй.

\- А ты?.. – ее теплое дыхание скользит по его коже.

\- Я не против, - отвечает Шерлок после короткой паузы. Ирэн смеется:

\- Это звучит так, будто ты делаешь мне одолжение.

Он пожимает плечами:

\- Ну, никому другому я не делаю подобных одолжений…

\- О, это признание?

\- Констатация факта. Ты правда считаешь это полезным времяпровождением?

Она хихикает, утыкаясь ему в плечо:

\- Врачи утверждают, что секс полезен для здоровья. Идем.

\- Куда?

\- На кровати удобнее. Это констатация факта, - она встает, тянет его за собой за руку в сторону кухни. Шерлок послушно встает и идет следом. В сущности, именно так всегда и происходит. Уже почти девять лет, с самого первого дня их знакомства, Шерлок неизменно и неизбежно отправляется делать то, что нужно ей. В Пакистан, в Италию, в гостиницу, в постель. Чтобы разгадывать пароли, арестовывать мафиози, заниматься сексом и бог знает что еще. Сама Ирэн при этом… тоже делает то, что нужно ей. Появляется, когда ей заблагорассудится. Рожает ребенка, потому что ей так захотелось. Не ставит его об этом в известность, потому что не считает нужным. С другой стороны, это означает, что Ирэн-то уж точно понимает, чего именно хочет. А он, Шерлок? Как правило, да. В подавляющем большинстве случаев. Лучше, чем многие. Но только не тогда, когда речь идет о ней. С ней никогда ничего непонятно. А теперь – тем более.

Ну, так и что его, в таком случае, удивляет? Совершенно логично, что решение принимает тот, кто лучше знает, что ему нужно. Если тебе не нравится, что решают за тебя или вместо тебя – определись, что нужно тебе самому. Да уж. Легко сказать…

Шерлоку совершенно точно не нужны «отношения». И никогда не были нужны. В сущности, не нужен и секс. Даже с ней. Нет, он действительно не против, но… Странно было бы думать, что дело именно в этом. Еще меньше Шерлоку нужна семья. Ему вполне хватает той, что у него уже есть – матери и старшего брата. Иногда ее даже слишком много. Особенно Майкрофта. Все это ему не нужно, больше того: все это для него невозможно. Его образ жизни, его работа, его характер, в конце концов, не позволяют даже представить себе, даже предположить…

Теперь они уже в коридоре между кухней и его комнатой, и Шерлок видит прямо перед собой фигуру Ирэн в светлом платье, резко выделяющуюся в полутьме. «Что тебе нужно?» - думает Шерлок, разглядывая ее спину. Если ничего – что он до сих пор делает здесь? Что она делает здесь? Все эти восемь лет – что они оба?.. Ей тоже не нужны отношения. Женщины, которым нужны какие-то отношения, согласно его представлениям, ведут себя совершенно иначе. Но ей нужен он. Очевидно. Зачем-то нужен. А ему зачем-то нужна она… поэтому он оказывается в Индии, в ресторане, в собственной спальне – вместе с ней. Каждый раз. А еще ей нужен его ребенок. Их ребенок. И ему, видимо, тоже нужен, раз уж…

И что? Все так просто? Сложно, сложнее некуда – и в то же время… Просто сделать еще один шаг по темному коридору. Просто мягко развернуть ее за плечи. Просто притянуть к себе за талию. Просто поцеловать. Когда он чувствует знакомый вкус ее губ на своих губах, все действительно становится просто. Очень просто. Совершенно и полностью.

Шерлок лежит на животе, обхватив руками подушку, а Ирэн медленно водит пальцами по его спине. В такие моменты он напоминает ей кота: ему совершенно точно нравится то, что она делает, и все же у него такой вид, словно он лишь милостиво дозволяет себя гладить…

\- Что вы будете делать дальше? – спрашивает Шерлок, глядя мимо нее куда-то в спинку кровати.  
«Вы» - означает ее и Фредерика. Множественное число, которое так непривычно слышать от него.

\- Поедем в Америку. Новая страна, новые документы. Новая школа для Фредди. Что-нибудь новое для меня. Я еще не решила, что именно. Все как обычно.

\- Да. Разумеется, - Шерлок жмурится, когда ее пальцы забираются ему в волосы, поглаживая голову.  
Что еще сказать? Звони? Пиши? Заезжай в гости? Он не будет этого делать. Никогда не делал. Всего этого вообще не должно было быть. Они должны были расстаться тогда, в Индии, и больше никогда не увидеться. Так было бы… значительно логичнее, чем сейчас. Когда есть то, чего быть не должно. И она совершенно не представляет, что ей делать и чего ждать. Поэтому не знает, что сказать Фредерику в ответ на его пристальные взгляды. Завтра они улетят в Америку. Вот и все.

\- Он похож на меня, - говорит Шерлок, не открывая глаз, и совсем не сложно понять, кого он имеет в виду.

\- Конечно, похож, у него половина твоих ге… - Ирэн не договаривает, осознав, что речь не об этом. – Он очень похож на тебя, Шерлок.

\- Это хорошо? – в его полувопросительной интонации слышится почти детская растерянность. От этого у нее что-то сжимается внутри, а по спине пробегает холодок. Но Ирэн улыбается.

\- Замечательно. Это замечательно.


	16. WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - India, Delhi. Eight years ago.

\- Чехия?- спрашивает Шерлок, скользнув взглядом по лежащему на столике билету. Они пьют кофе из картонных стаканчиков, усевшись на одно из немногих свободных мест среди улетающих, прилетающих, провожающих и встречающих. В международном аэропорту имени Индиры Ганди многолюдно, суетно и шумно, как и должно быть в аэропорту. Ирэн усмехается, слизывая с губы молочную пенку.

\- Пусть это будет возвращение к корням.

\- У тебя чешские предки, - не вопросительно, а утвердительно говорит он.

\- Бабушка, - кивает она. – Я даже говорю по-чешски. Довольно средне, но за несколько месяцев, думаю, станет лучше. Это может получиться… забавно.

\- Наверное, - рассеянно соглашается Шерлок, разглядывая снующую мимо пеструю публику. Немец, отец троих почти взрослых детей, что не мешает ему иметь сразу двух любовниц. Молодая китаянка. Из Шанхая. Индиец-мусульманин, старательно выискивающий в своих вещах билеты и документы, не замечая, что те торчат у него из кармана. До начала регистрации на ее рейс – еще минут десять. До его самолета в Лондон – два часа. Кофе заканчивается. Шерлок терпеть не может прощания.

Когда Ирэн просыпается, Шерлок сидит в кресле напротив, полностью одетый и невозмутимый, словно провел всю ночь сидя в этом кресле, а не с ней в одной постели. Хотя на самом деле он проснулся всего сорок минут назад, почувствовав себя на редкость непривычно от того, что в кровати рядом спит другой человек. К тому же, крепко прижав его к себе и положив голову ему на плечо. Кажется, она спала спокойно, без кошмаров. Он еще секунд двадцать лежит так, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и находит их не неприятными. Скорее, наоборот. Потом все же осторожно выпутывается из ее рук и идет в душ. Горячая вода быстро и легко смывает остатки впечатлений от прошедшей ночи, проясняет мысли в голове. Мозг все равно работает чуть медленнее, чем обычно, но эта проблема легко решается с помощью кофе. 

Двадцать минут спустя Шерлок Холмс сидит в кресле и выглядит так, будто просидел в нем всю ночь, не шелохнувшись. Ирэн, открыв глаза и сонно взирая на эту картину, недоуменно хмурится, потом тихо фыркает и расплывается в улыбке.

\- Привет.

\- Я принес тебе одежду. Если соберешься достаточно быстро, мы успеем позавтракать перед тем, как ехать в Чандигарх. Я бы хотел, как минимум, выпить кофе.

Ирэн садится на кровати, естественно, и не думая придерживать простынь, тут же скользящую вниз и открывающую весьма откровенный вид на ее тело, встряхивает головой, прогоняя остатки сна и рассыпая локоны по плечам. Шерлок, совершенно не меняясь в лице, встает и направляется к двери.

\- Я подожду тебя внизу.

Она улыбается еще раз, ему в спину.

\- Хорошо. И, Шерлок… - он поворачивает голову на четверть оборота. – Спасибо.

Регистрацию на рейс до Праги объявляют на пять минут позже. Кофе успевает закончиться. Ирэн подхватывает со стола свой билет.

\- Нужно идти.

\- Да, иди, - отвечает Шерлок, вертя в руках пустой стаканчик.

Ее рука тянется вперед, нерешительно зависает над его ладонью. Шерлок прослеживает это движение взглядом, не двигаясь и продолжая от всей души ненавидеть прощания. Ее пальцы, слегка дернувшись, все же касаются его руки, скользят по ней почти невесомым движением. Он все так же не двигается и не поднимает глаз. А потом, когда Ирэн молча разворачивается и уходит, быстро смешавшись с мельтешащей толпой иностранцев и местных, заказывает себе еще один кофе.


	17. WHAT IS AND WHAT SHOULD NEVER BE - Great Britain, London. Nowadays.

Уотсоны приезжают проводить их в аэропорт. Пока Мэри разговаривает с Фредериком, Джон отходит в сторону, чтобы пообщаться с Ирэн.

\- Я звонил ему утром, - говорит Джон, продолжая смотреть на жену и Фредди. – Думал, вдруг он захочет приехать, но…

\- Но он, разумеется, отказался. Это было предсказуемо, Джон. Мог бы и не звонить.

\- Иногда я совсем его не понимаю, - Джон вздыхает.

\- Я тоже. Это нормально.

\- Что вы будете делать дальше?

Кажется, последнее время ей слишком часто задают этот вопрос. Уже в третий раз. Второго она предпочла бы избежать, но, увы, ей придется принять это внимание, как неизбежную плату за то, что они с Фредди живы и здоровы. На смс «Счастливого пути, мисс Адлер. МХ», полученное по дороге в аэропорт, Ирэн, впрочем, предпочла не отвечать. Она пожимает плечами:

\- Жить. Что же еще нам делать, Джон?

Мэри улыбается, обнимает Фредерика и ласково треплет его по голове.

\- Мэри привязалась к нему, - говорит Джон и слегка смущенно добавляет: - Я тоже, честно говоря. Мы бы могли иногда звонить и писать, если ты не возражаешь.

\- Совершенно не возражаю. Думаю, он будет рад.

\- Я мог бы поговорить с Шерлоком, чтобы и он…

\- Не надо. Это лишнее.

\- Фредерик его очень любит.

\- Я знаю.

\- Думаю, и Шерлок…

\- Я знаю, Джон. Мы справимся. Как-нибудь.

Едва усевшись на свое место, Фредерик требует у нее пакет с подарками от Джона и Мэри.

\- Фредди, может, подождешь хотя бы до взлета?

Он упрямо мотает головой.

\- Я только посмотрю. Мэри велела не открывать, пока не сядем в самолет. И не сказала мне, что там. А мне интересно…

\- Ладно. Надеюсь, там есть какая-нибудь книжка, которой тебе хватит хотя бы на половину перелета.

\- Или что?

\- Или мне опять придется отвечать на сотню-другую твоих вопросов, - смеется Ирэн. Фредерик с довольным видом засовывает нос в пакет.

\- У меня интересные вопросы.

\- О да. И периодически очень каверзные.

\- Папа говорит, чтобы я посмотрел в интернете. Когда ему надоедает отвечать.

Ирэн вздыхает. «Папа» теперь рано или поздно возникает в любом разговоре на любую тему. И, видимо, неизбежно будет возникать еще долгое время.

\- В самолете нет интернета.

\- Очень жалко. О, печенье! – не особо аккуратно распечатав коробку, Фредди запихивает в рот сразу две штуки. - Он ффал мня ффе ффатку.

\- Фредерик, прожуй!

Мальчик торопливо жует, еще более торопливо глотает.

\- Он обещал научить меня делать взрывчатку.

\- Вот как, серьезно?

\- Ну, - Фредерик опускает глаза, - честно говоря, это я его попросил. Научить. Взрывчатку. 

\- Мне кажется, взрывчатка – не очень хорошая идея.

\- Да, он так и сказал, что тебе это не понравится, - мальчик шмыгает носом. - Но сказал, что подумает. Мам… Ну, пожалуйста! Я не буду взрывать… ничего, что нельзя взрывать. Обещаю!

\- Фредди, - ей не очень хочется говорить об этом, но рано или поздно придется. Так почему бы не сейчас? – Я не думаю, что мы сможем скоро с ним увидеться. 

\- Да ладно тебе, мам. Три месяца – это не очень долго. Даже раньше, чем Рождество.

\- Три месяца?

\- Ну, хорошо. «Не раньше, чем через три месяца» - это может быть и больше трех месяцев, да? Но все равно, - Фредерик замолкает и внимательно смотрит на Ирэн. – Он тебе не говорил, да?

\- О чем?

\- Я спрашивал у него, когда он к нам приедет. И он сказал «не раньше, чем через три месяца». Но тебе не говорил, что собирается приехать. Совсем. Мам, почему вы друг другу никогда ничего не рассказываете, а?

Ирэн прикрывает глаза и усмехается.

\- Это… сложно объяснить, Фредди.

\- Слушай, мам…

\- Что?

\- Я тут подумал: если у вас совсем не получается разговаривать, то я могу. Вместо вас. Ты мне скажешь все, что нужно, а я ему передам. Мне не трудно.

Она хмурится, потом смеется, хотя смех выходит немного нервным.

\- Спасибо. Но, я думаю, мы попробуем сами.

\- Правда? – очень серьезно спрашивает Фредди.

\- Правда, - так же серьезно отвечает она.

До взлета еще есть время, чтобы отправить сообщение.

«Никакой взрывчатки!»

Ответ приходит быстро.

«Ничего не могу обещать. ШХ».

Самолет выезжает на взлетную полосу, Ирэн улыбается и выключает телефон.


End file.
